


Let's take a leaf of fate

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Hashirama is Tenzou's Papa, Kid!Kakashi, Kid!Rin, M/M, Madara is Obito's Dad, Modern Era, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, adorable kids, but it's not the focus here, fish zoo, kid!Gai, kid!Obito, kid!Tenzou, trans male Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: “You don’t like anyone the way uncle Rama likes Izuna?”“For now no.”“Why?”Hashirama ran an hand through his hair and answered truthfully “That’s because I haven’t met someone I like that way yet. Maybe one day I will. I don’t know, kitten.”Tenzou nodded before wriggling a bit under the covers.Hashirama turned to his back and absentmindedly petted Tenzou’s hair until his breath evened out and his son was asleep.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Aloe there

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> It’s Hashi and I’m back!
> 
> I hope y’all are ok wherever you are around the world during this new wave of pandemic; as for me, my country is taking new and more restrictive measures to contain Covid and we’re about to face another lockdown.
> 
> But back on topic!
> 
> Here I am to post my latest fic, a multi chapters one, this time!  
> It’s already completely written, only the last chapter is currently undergoing some massive beta-ing, and I really hope to be able to post twice a week, maybe on Wednesday and Sunday.
> 
> I want to thank y’all for the support you keep showing me through the comments you keep leaving under my other works. Thank you so much! It really means the world to me!
> 
> A special thank, though, goes to EldOchFlamma.   
> Baby, my sweet wild Uchiha, you have dealt with me and my shit and all my rants about this fic for a while and I can’t really thank you enough for all the support and understanding you showed me. And on a side note, I’m still amazed you haven’t blocked me yet. I would have probably blocked myself a long time ago. But you haven’t so I’m going to take that as good sign.
> 
> Y’all amazing Princesses out there, I leave you to the story hoping you’ll enjoy it. Please let me know your opinions leaving a comment below!
> 
> Don’t forget to check out EldOchFlamma’s fics, too! Especially the latest chapter of her fic “The Prince and his General” online now and just waiting for all us! Show her the love and praises she deserves!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama furrowed his eyebrows and blindingly reached for his ringing phone, half of his attention on his laptop’s screen, half on the incoming call. “Yes?” “Mister Senju, hello. I’m Tenzou’s teacher, from Konoha Primary School.” Hashirama’s attention focused immediately on the person calling. “Tenzou is fine but if you could come here to pick him up it would be awesome.” Hashirama got up and retrieved his jacket stating “Give him the phone.” Hashirama tossed his backpack over one shoulder, intently listening to the sounds coming from the other side on his phone.

Finally, Tenzou’s always soft voice broke the silence “I’m ok, Papa.” Hashirama breathed deeply before asking “What happened, little monkey?” Tenzou sighed while Hashirama strode out of the office “Nothing? I’ll tell you when you’re here?” “Ten?” “You won’t get mad, right?” Hashirama stopped in the middle of the corridor and stated calmly “I’m not mad, kitten. Why would I be? I just want to know that you’re ok and what happened.” Hashirama quietly hissed at the secretary that he wouldn’t be back while listening to Tenzou’s words “Can I tell you when you’re here? Please, Papa.” “Ok. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Hashirama started the car just while Tenzou said “Ok. See you soon.” “See you soon, tiger.” Hashirama speeded down the road towards Konoha Primary School.

-

Hashirama strode inside the school and immediately spotted Tenzou, who scampered toward him before practically launching in his arms. Hashirama shivered like he always did, and probably ever would, when touched and cradled the six years old against his chest. He glanced at the two adults and the kid waiting and slowly walked towards them. One was Tenzou’s teacher while the other, judging by the way the other kid was practically glued to his leg, another parent. Hashirama frowned and asked slowly “What happened here?” The teacher started answering but the other kid beat her stating clearly “Some kids were pushing Tenzou around so we pushed them back.”

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at the kid even while feeling Tenzou’s nods against his neck. The other parent chuckled quietly and petted his son’s wild hair stating gently “Maybe you should introduce yourself first, little one.” The kid blushed and muttered “Not little.” before saying a little louder “I’m Kakashi Hatake, I’m almost seven years old and I don’t like sweets and bullies. Nice to meet you.” Hashirama nodded and replied “Nice to meet you too.” then for Tenzou added “Is this what happened? Did they hurt you?” Tenzou leaned back to stare at him seriously before saying “I was just watering that plant and then they started saying mean things and then they pushed me around and then… and then Kakashi arrived and we pushed them back and then the teachers came too! Are you mad?” “Why would I be?” Tenzou whispered upset “Because I pushed them back.” Hashirama ran a hand down his small back and asked calmly “Did you do that to hurt them?” “No!” Tenzou gasped before adding “I didn’t want them to hurt me again or Kakashi.” Hashirama hummed and simply stated “I’m proud of you for defending yourself and your friend.” Tenzou went almost boneless in his arms before hugging him tightly and Hashirama kept running his hand up and down his back.

He turned to Kakashi and his parent and said “Thank you, Kakashi, for helping him today.” Kakashi nodded, blushing, and his father chuckled once more before focusing on the teacher at the same time Hashirama did. She stated “We’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” Hashirama replied coldly “Tenzou clearly said that this happened before.” and Kakashi’s father tsked displeased. “The parents of the other kids are already talking with the principal, Sirs.” They both nodded and Hashirama took a step back, starting to feel twitchy with the prolonged contact with Tenzou, and murmured quietly “Time to let go, koala.” Tenzou squeezed him for a moment longer before letting him go and Hashirama let him down before saying “Go pick up your stuff so we can go home.” Tenzou nodded and scampered off, followed by Kakashi, and Hashirama took another half step back looking at Kakashi’s father curiously. “Did we meet before?” He asked and the other nodded answering simply “You designed our house a couple of years ago.” Hashirama nodded back stuffing his hands in his pockets “Nice to see you again, then…” “Orochimaru.” The other said chuckling. “Orochimaru.” Hashirama finished and turned to stare at the hallway Tenzou had disappeared into.

-

Hashirama opened the front door of their apartment and they both removed their shoes before collapsing on the sofa, Tenzou snuggled in his lap, his hair tickling his neck and cheek. Hashirama sighed and asked “What about some pizza tonight?” The apartment was quiet and blissfully dark and Hashirama closed his eyes waiting for Tenzou’s reply. “Double cheese pizza?” The kid piped up quietly and Hashirama snorted “Yeah, double cheese. We can have it delivered here or we can take a walk. What do you want?” Tenzou just hummed and Hashirama let it go for now; it wasn’t that important.

They stayed quiet for a while and Hashirama found himself pondering once more how it was possible that he was a father now. Just two years before he would have laughed, hard, if someone had said something like that. Him. A father. It was something that still blew up his mind.

Hashirama sighed and asked quietly “Wanna tell me what those kids said to you? The mean things they said to you?” Tenzou sighed and it was such an him sound that Hashirama could do nothing but chuckle and ruffle Tenzou’s hair. He sighed again before saying quietly “They said that taking care of plans is a girl thing and that I was weird ‘cause I was doing girl things… And then they said that it was weird that I only have one parent and that you were weird ‘cause even if you’re a man you have long hair like all the girls…” Hashirama raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded at the pure idiocy of some people, but Tenzou kept saying “And I tried to tell them it wasn’t weird, you are not weird and I’m not but they just keep talking and pushing me and then Kakashi arrived and he said that it wasn’t weird at all, that his parents have long hair too and then we pushed them back a little…” He trailed off and Hashirama pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other still running down Tenzou’s back.

Hashirama glanced around their living room, a little on the small side and more than a little messy, and at all the plotted plants scattered around. Taking care of the plants had been one of the first things they had done together when he first had taken Tenzou in and they both loved and enjoyed it, bonding on that simple experience. Hashirama shook his head and stated simply “Taking care of plants isn’t a girl thing or a boy thing. It’s just a thing. If you like it you do it. It’s like saying that playing tag is only for boys while it’s not ‘cause it’s a game boys and girls both play together. Am I wrong?” Tenzou shook his head and Hashirama nodded mostly to himself. Hashirama huffed quietly after a moment before saying “And the hair thing is the same. Both boys and girls can have long hair the same way they can have short hair. Isn’t there a girl at school with short hair, too?” Tenzou nodded and muttered something and Hashirama smiled saying “Yeah, Anko. See? What I mean is that it doesn’t matter. Try not to listen to them, koala, ok?” Tenzou nodded again against his neck.

Hashirama took a deep breath before starting to talk again “And not all kids have two parents. Some only have a mom, others only a dad. Some have two moms and some have two dads and others have a mom and a dad. Some kids don’t have parents at all, no mom and no dad. Are you getting what I’m saying? Every family is different and we need to respect that and be as kind as possible, ok? Because despite the differences every family is cool and ok in its own way.” Tenzou leaned back to look at him saying “I know that! I don’t care if it’s just you and me. I like it here and you’re always you even if you’re not so soft anymore.” Tenzou touched gently his chest and Hashirama smiled listening to him “You’ll always be my Papa and I love you and I like doing things with you! I was mad ‘cause they said mean things about you and that’s not right!” Tenzou’s cheeks were bright red and he was panting slightly at that point. Hashirama ruffled his hair and said smiling “Don’t worry about what they say about me ok? What matter is that you’re happy.” Tenzou snuggled back against his chest and Hashirama pushed back his discomfort, hugging him back and kissing the top of his head. They stayed there for a while and Hashirama just whispered softly “I love you too, kitten.”

-

_“It’s complicated.” Hashirama said quietly and then frowned at the small crease between Tenzou’s eyebrows. It really wasn’t but it was not even an easy thing to explain to a four years old. Hashirama sighed and said tentatively “No. It’s not complicated. Let’s see if I can explain it to you.” Tenzou smiled and eagerly sat on the sofa by his side when Hashirama patted the cushion._

_Hashirama hummed to himself and said “It’s… Mh… Ok. So my body is that of a girl from the outside but on the inside I’m a boy just like you. Sometimes that happens. That the outside doesn’t match the inside. It’s like when you take an orange from the fruit bowl, ok? Outside it looks like an orange but after you peel it you discover that it’s not an orange inside.” Hashirama raised an eyebrow questioning himself and his supposed explanatory skills but Tenzou piped up “Instead of being an orange it’s a lemon? You want to be a lemon?” Hashirama barked a laugh before replying “Yes, we can say that. I want my outside to match my inside. I want to be a lemon inside out.” Tenzou nodded and Hashirama smiled saying “My dream is to fix my outside one day.”_

_Tenzou snuggled closer and Hashirama pressed him against his side, shivering slightly. “I’ll still be with you, right? You’ll still be my Papa, right?” Hashirama nodded stating “Yeah. We’ll still be together, little snail. Just like in the past six months. For as long as you want.” Tenzou looked up at him asking “Forever?” “Forever, kitten.”_

Hashirama startled awake with a small gasp and blinked several times at the ceiling. He took some deep breaths and turned his head to stare at Tenzou, curled and still sleeping peacefully at his side. He got up and walked silently into the kitchen; he turned on the soft light over the stove and sighed running a hand through his hair and down his face when he glanced at the clock. Hashirama started the coffee maker and then went looking for his phone, discarded between the cushions of the couch. His phone blinked helplessly at him a couple of times before shutting down completely. Hashirama groaned quietly and put it to charge at the kitchen counter. He started making Tenzou’s lunch, losing himself in memories and the menial task.

Two years spent always side by side. Hashirama had never liked kids but Tenzou had stuck to his heart almost instantly when he had first seen him, the same way the boy had stuck to his leg, like a small but strong ivy. Hashirama had fed him, bathed him and then fed him again that first night more than two years before and even before the boy was asleep Hashirama was already planning how to keep him. Hashirama had never liked kids but Tenzou was simply something else and Hashirama really did love him. Tenzou was his son and despite everything in his life, Hashirama felt stronger than ever that they were right for each other.

Hashirama blinked out of his thoughts when the coffee maker rang and poured himself some coffee before packing Tenzou’s lunch in his small colorful lunch box and starting on their breakfast. The alarms went off in both his and Tenzou’s bedrooms and Hashirama smirked walking into the rooms to stop the annoying sounds. On his bed Tenzou was groaning softly, grumpy at being woken, and Hashirama shook his head and sipped his coffee leaning against the wall. Tenzou blinked and scowled and Hashirama grinned down at him “Rise and shine, little sloth. Breakfast’s waiting.” Tenzou scowled harder and grumpily wiped some drool from his chin. Hashirama snickered amused and watched as the boy rolled out of bed and marched toward the kitchen rubbing his eyes only to turn back to put on his forgotten fuzzy slippers. Hashirama smiled fondly at the usual display.

-

Hashirama stood near the school’s entrance, as far away as possible from any other adults. From his vantage point he could clearly see the moment when Tenzou, barreling out of school, collided painfully against the legs of a man waiting for his own kid. Hashirama pressed his hand over his face and half sighed, half laughed at his kid’s clumsiness. He approached calmly shaking his head and caught some of the man’s words “…ay, kiddo?” Tenzou’s reply made him smile “I’m sorry, Sir. I’m ok. Are you ok?” Tenzou turned his head, spotted him and exclaimed “Papa!” Hashirama grinned down at him saying “Hi, rhino. Have you apologized?” “Yes! Sorry again, Sir!” The man nodded replying “No problem, rhino.” then he smirked at both Tenzou and Hashirama. Hashirama raised an questioning eyebrow before looking back at his son and asking “Ready to go?” “Can I say goodbye to my friends first?” “Sure.”

Hashirama stuffed his hands in his pockets and then waited with Tenzou. He raised an eyebrow when his kid started jumping up and down and waving frantically his arm in the air after spotting Kakashi but said nothing. Kakashi waved back and made his way towards them flanked by two other kids, a girl with two purple band aids, one on each cheek, and a boy with very big goggles. The boy launched himself at the man still waiting at Hashirama’s side with a delighted cry of “Daaaaaad!” The man huffed and muttered “Little monster, what did you eat today for being so heavy?”

Tenzou tugged at his jeans and Hashirama looked down at him. “Papa! These are my new friends! Kakashi and Rin and Obito! We play together at recess! And we water the plant every day!” Hashirama smiled awkwardly at the kids and said “Nice to meet you all, kids.” Obito, still dangling from his father’s arm, said awed “Wow. Your hair’s so pretty! And so long! Like my dad’s!” and Hashirama just nodded, a little lost, while the other man groaned letting his son down. Hashirama put a hand on Tenzou’s head saying “Well, say goodbye, kitten. You’ll see your friends again on Monday.” Tenzou took his hand before yelling happily “Bye Kakashi! Bye Rin! Bye Obito! I’ll see you all Monday! Bye Obito’s dad!” Hashirama waved at the kids and nodded at the other father before starting to walk towards the car with Tenzou’s voice recounting his day as a soundtrack.

-

The doorbell rang and Hashirama hurried to wash and dry his hands before joining Tenzou at the door. The kid opened it and Hashirama smiled, ready to greet the man standing there, when Tenzou cried “Uncle Rama!” Tobirama grinned down at him before ruffling his hair and picking him up. He stepped inside and Hashirama greeted him “Hey, how was the flight?” They walked into the kitchen, Tobirama holding Tenzou and his suitcase, and answering “We had a bit of a delay but pretty good as a whole. I’m bone deep tired, though.” Hashirama nodded replying “I thought so. Dinner’s almost ready so we can go to bed early.”

Together they set the table, Tenzou chatting their ears off, before sitting down to eat their dinner. Hashirama smiled watching his brother indulge Tenzou and slowly relaxed in his chair. “C’mon shrimp, eat while it’s hot.” Hashirama said gently and Tenzou stuffed his mouth while simultaneously trying to keep talking and both Hashirama and Tobirama chuckled amused.

After dinner, with Tenzou finally asleep in Hashirama’s bed and the promise of a glorious even if late breakfast, Hashirama and Tobirama headed for Tenzou’s room in order to change the sheet for Tobirama to sleep in. “Sorry I didn’t do this sooner. Today was a bit of a mess.” Tobirama hummed stripping the bed and asked “Are you two having a rough time?” Hashirama stood with the clean sheet in hand and shrugged saying “Not much, no. Everything’s fine at work and Ten made some new friends at school. We’re good.”

They started making the bed and Tobirama stated quietly “I want you to meet someone. We work together but he’s from here too, crazy as it may sound.” Hashirama raised an eyebrow and smirked and his brother blushed slightly so Hashirama leered “So you stopped fooling around with everyone? Is this serious?” Tobirama leveled him with an unimpressed stare and Hashirama laughed quietly before saying “I’m just making fun of you. Ok, that’s cool. He can come over for dinner tomorrow if you want.” Tobirama nodded once before replying “He’s staying at his brother’s now. His brother has a kid Ten’s age, I think. I know they’re planning to take the kid to the park tomorrow afternoon. We can all meet there. If that’s ok with you.”

Hashirama stared, unamused, raised an eyebrow and deadpanned “To kill two birds with one stone. I meet him and you meet his brother. And all at the same time.” Tobirama shrugged smirking slightly clearly proud of himself and Hashirama just shook his head, fondly exasperated, before heading to his bedroom saying “Ok. Cool. We can do that too. ’Night, Rama. See you in the morning.” “Goodnight, Hashi. I’m happy to be here.” Hashirama smiled closing the door.

-

Hashirama laid awake in his bed just enjoying the warmth spreading through the room; the sun was shining through the curtained windows and under the covers, with Tenzou curled at his side, Hashirama felt at peace. “Papa? Are you sleeping?” Hashirama opened one eye to look at his son and smiled answering “I’m awake. Good morning, butterfly.” Tenzou grinned at him before snuggling closer saying “Good morning.” He yawned against Hashirama’s chest and Hashirama just ran his hand up and down his back, amused. “Ready to get up, little sloth? It’s time to make breakfast.” Hashirama teased and Tenzou started to sit cross legged, rubbing at his eyes slowly, before stating around a small and cute pout “You promised I could make pancakes all by myself today.” Hashirama raised an incredulous eyebrow “Are you sure? ‘Cause I remember saying that you could mix the batter all by yourself and then together we could cook it.” Tenzou pouted and muttered “Not fair.” and Hashirama grinned at him “You can't fool me, little monkey.” Tenzou let himself fall forward across Hashirama’s chest with an exaggerated sigh and Hashirama took the chance to tickle him, relishing in Tenzou’s high pinched giggles. 

-

They were setting all the plates on the kitchen counter when Tobirama trudged into the room scratching his abs and yawning. He grumbled a greeting and sniffed the air before collapsing into a stool. Hashirama shook his head and gave him a cup of coffee before retrieving the syrup from the cupboard for Tenzou to drown his pancakes in. Tenzou started munching happily at his breakfast and Hashirama sipped his coffee watching the other two, still relaxed, when Tobirama asked Tenzou “What do you think about going to the park after lunch?” Tenzou grinned and stated “Papa said he would teach me how to play volleyball! Can we do that?” Hashirama nodded saying “Sure. But you need to do your homework before we leave.” The kid nodded and stuffed another piece of syrup-soaked pancake in his mouth, apparently satisfied with the answer. Hashirama turned to his brother and asked “Can you help him? I need to go grocery shopping and clean a bit today.” Tobirama nodded replying “How difficult can it be?” and Hashirama just grinned back sharply.

-

Hashirama was fixing Tenzou’s stance for receiving, moving his small arms in the right position, when a happy cry pierced the air “Dad! Look Dad! It’s Tenzou! Tenzouuuuu! Hi Tenzou! Hi Tenzou’s daaaaaad!” Tenzou looked up startled and head-butted Hashirama in the chin. Hashirama groaned and Tenzou rubbed the back of his head muttering “Ouch.” “You ok, kitten?” Hashirama asked and Tenzou scrunched up his nose saying once more “Ouch.” Hashirama ran a hand through his hair and guided him back to the blanket they had laid open earlier to sit down and have some water.

“Obito!” Came an exasperated and long-suffering groan and Hashirama glanced up when his brother asked a bit anxiously “Did you know each other already?” “We met the other day at school. Ten and Obito are friends.” Obito’s dad caught his kid by the back of his hoodie when he tripped on his own feet and sighed helplessly before stating “Apologize to Tenzou and his dad, minion. And just don’t go running around.” Obito straightened his glasses and his hoodie and started to apologize only to be cut by his father saying sternly “Without. Yelling.” The kid puffed up his blushing cheeks but complied saying quietly “I’m sorry for scaring you Tenzou and Tenzou’s dad.”

Hashirama shook his head and smiled saying “It’s ok, Obito. I’m Hashirama, you don’t have to call me Tenzou’s dad.” The kid grinned and nodded eagerly before asking his dad “Can I go playing now? Can I go playing with Tenzou?” “You should ask that Tenzou, not me.” The man explained calmly just while Tenzou piped up “Papa? Can I go?” Hashirama glanced at his brother, quietly talking to a lean man clearly related to Obito and his father, and nodded saying “Sure. Go have fun but be careful and don’t stray away.” Tenzou nodded and the two kids scampered off to go playing nearby.

Hashirama stood from his crouched position and studied the other man; he was tall, with wild black hair pulled in a high ponytail and aviator shades pushed on top of his head, a black leather jacket and jeans. “Nice to meet you, Hashirama. I’m Madara.” He said holding out his hand and Hashirama just shook it saying “Same.”

Tobirama chose that moment to approach and Hashirama thanked every deity above. His brother said awkwardly and blushing slightly “Hashi, this is Izuna. We work together.” Hashirama shook his hand, too, replying “Nice to meet you, Izuna.” Izuna smiled brightly and then to Tobirama said “Tobs, this is my brother, Madara.” and Hashirama watched with a raised fascinated eyebrow as Tobirama and Madara nodded to each other before shaking hands. He tossed his braid over his back before stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to look at Tenzou, still running around with his friend.

Hashirama sat on his blanket while Madara and Izuna spread one of their own nearby and then turned to face the other man when he asked “Would you like something? I can offer you apple juice or one of these things. I don’t even know what they’re but the minion likes them, so.” Hashirama snorted, trying to be polite, but Izuna just laughed aloud before gasping “You’re terrible!” Madara scowled replying “We’re parents, Izuna. I bet Hashirama has something like that in his backpack, too.” Hashirama nodded showing the snacks he had packed for Tenzou and said “Yeah, but I can offer you both orange juice or the blueberry one.” Madara grinned at him, clearly thankful, and Hashirama grinned back, a little hesitantly.

-

Tenzou collapsed across his legs panting but smiling brightly and Hashirama asked amused “Time for a break?” “I’m thirsty.” Hashirama nodded and grabbed one juice saying “Sit up properly, caterpillar.” He gave him the juice asking “I don’t think you have introduced yourself properly to Obito’s dad and uncle, have you?” Tenzou gasped, seemingly horrified, and turned to the other adults declaring “Hi! I’m Tenzou Senju and I just turned six! I like sweets and plants and my favorite color is green!” Before anyone could answer Obito piped up loudly “My turn! My turn! I’m Obito Uchiha and I’m eight years old! My favorite color is blue but I like orange too! And I like sweets too!” After a moment of stunned silence a round of greetings started and then Tenzou leaned against his side to enjoy his break and his snacks; Hashirama shook his head and rested his weight on his hands, basking in the warm weather and the weight of his son by his side.

-

“Papa?” Hashirama rolled on his side to face Tenzou and at the same time rearranged the covers around them both. Tenzou took hold of his sleeve and asked “Why did we meet Obito’s family today?” “I didn’t know we were going to meet them.” Hashirama replied before yawning and Tenzou yawned back too before asking again “Yes, but why we met them?” Hashirama rubbed his cheek on the pillow before saying calmly “That’s because uncle Rama and Obito’s uncle, Izuna, are dating. Do you know what that means?” Tenzou frowned shaking his head and Hashirama kept going “When two adults like each other they hang out to getting to know each other. That is called dating. It’s a grown-ups thing.” “Does that mean uncle Rama and Izuna are in love?” Hashirama snickered at the half awed half horrified tone and replied mirthfully “That I don’t know, but when two people are dating it could happen that they fall in love. It could also happen that they realize they don’t really like each other and they break up.” Hashirama touched Tenzou’s cheek and whispered “But I think that uncle Rama really likes Izuna a lot.” Tenzou grinned up at him before snuggling closer.

“Papa?” Hashirama hummed quietly and Tenzou went on “Why don’t you dating… no date someone?” Hashirama sighed and glanced down at Tenzou’s head “That’s a serious question, kitten.” Tenzou looked up at him seriously and asked “You don’t like anyone the way uncle Rama likes Izuna?” “For now no.” “Why?” Hashirama ran a hand through his hair and answered truthfully “That’s because I haven’t met someone I like that way yet. Maybe one day I will. I don’t know, kitten.” Tenzou nodded before wriggling a bit under the covers. Hashirama turned to his back and absentmindedly petted Tenzou’s hair until his breath evened out and his son was asleep.


	2. Fennel seeing you again

Hashirama ended the phone call with his brother just when the last bell was ringing, signaling the end of the day’s lessons. Kids started pouring out of the school and Hashirama took a couple of steps away, just to be sure. He sighed and when he finally spotted Tenzou waved, earning an armful of excited and yelling son. Hashirama couldn’t even understand what Tenzou was saying so he put him down, rested his hands on his shoulders and stated calmly and amused “Ok, you shouting monster, calm down, would you? Can you breathe? Awesome. Now start from the beginning.” Tenzou literally thrusted a colorful card in his face explaining excitedly “Look! It’s Kakashi’s birthday! He’s going to have a party! And he invited me! Me! Papa! Can I go? Can I go?!”

Hashirama studied the card for a moment and then grinned at Tenzou stating simply “Sure.” Tenzou hooped and cheered and Hashirama shook his head standing and smiling down at him. Hashirama nodded at Madara standing on the other side of the playground and then started heading for the car holding Tenzou’s hand. Hashirama asked “We need to buy him a present. Do you know what he likes?” Tenzou started blabbering away and Hashirama nodded and hummed at all appropriate times.

-

How Hashirama managed to forget Kakashi’s birthday’s party was beyond the point since he had already agreed to watch over Iruka that weekend. Hashirama sighed and stared helplessly at his phone. He couldn’t say no to his cousin since Kohari never asked for anything but what to do with the party? Hashirama rubbed his temples and stared at the card stuck on the fridge once more. Then he dialed another number.

“Orochimaru? Hello, it’s Hashirama. Tenzou’s father. I’m sorry to bother you. I was wondering if it would be a problem bringing a four years old to the party tomorrow. No, he’s my cousin’s son. He’s staying with me for the weekend. No? Ok! Great. Thank you. See you tomorrow.”

Disaster averted, Hashirama collapsed on the stool and rubbed his face none too gently. It was time to do some laundry and then some cleaning but Hashirama desperately needed some coffee before starting.

-

Hashirama stared, eyes wide open and terrified, at the crowd of yelling and running children in the Hatake’s backyard. He tightened his hold around Iruka, resting against his hip, and took a step back colliding for a second with someone. He spun on his heels only to come almost face to face with Madara. A piercing and happy cry of “Yosh!” had Hashirama almost jump out of his skin and Madara was kind enough to move aside and let him retreat inside without saying a word. Hashirama breathed deeply a couple of times then focused on Iruka, who was tugging a strand of his hair. “Yes, little bird?” Iruka whispered awed “Doggos?” pointing outside and Hashirama turned to stare out of the windows. He breathed, calmer now in the quiet environment, and replied “Yeah. Doggos. But I don’t know if we can touch them. We have to ask Kakashi’s parents first, ok?” Iruka nodded and Hashirama let him down to be free to peer outside at all the dogs.

He ran a hand down his face, breathed deeply and then put his hair into a messy bun. “Is the little one yours too?” Hashirama looked around and raised an eyebrow at Madara’s question; he nodded toward Iruka and Hashirama shook his head “No. One is more than enough for me. Iruka is my cousin’s son.” “He looks a lot like you.” Hashirama snorted before answering “Yeah, we get that a lot. But no, he’s not mine.” Iruka giggled and demanded his attention saying “Hashi! Look look!” Hashirama smiled replying “I’m looking, dolphin, I’m looking.” The kid focused back on the dogs and Hashirama put down his hair once more running his fingers through his slightly knotted strands.

A small body collided with his legs and Hashirama had to take a step to the side to maintain his balance, briefly bumping shoulders with Madara. He murmured an apology while gazing down at a fiercely blushing Kakashi. Hashirama raised an eyebrow and asked “You ok, wolf?” The kid blushed some more, nodded and whispered “Can I hide here for a while?” before diving around his legs and hiding between him and the sofa. “Yes, but why?” Hashirama asked and, surprisingly, Kakashi’s blush intensified. “Gai.” He said as explanation then scampered off to join Iruka in his dogs’ watching.

Hashirama glanced helplessly at Madara and the man just shrugged, clearly unable to provide further explanations. Orochimaru joined them carrying a tray of drinks and waved off Sakumo when the other poked his head inside. He whispered amused to Hashirama “My son has a crush on you, you know?” Hashirama squeaked a strangled “What?!” and Orochimaru snickered quietly before explaining “He couldn’t stop talking about how pretty and kind you are and about your “shiny” hair.” Hashirama made another strangled noise before muttering “Oh God…”

Hashirama glanced down when Iruka tugged at his pants demanding “We can go pet doggos now?!” and he had to glance at Orochimaru for confirmation. Kakashi piped up excitedly “Can we go, Mama?” and frowned when Orochimaru replied “Don’t you want to go play with your friends?” Kakashi whined “Gai!” dragging out the –i and Iruka giggled. Madara and Hashirama both snorted at the kid’s dramatics but Orochimaru just nodded sagely stating “Ok. But don’t stay much. Show Hashirama and Iruka the way.” Kakashi blushed, Orochimaru smirked and Hashirama had to restrain Iruka before the kid started running away. He turned to Madara and asked “I need to stay with him, can you look out for Tenzou? I hope we won’t stay away much.” Madara nodded reassuringly and Hashirama followed Iruka and Kakashi outside to finally pet the dogs.

-

Every Friday after Kakashi’s birthday party Tenzou got an invitation to join the other three kids at the park Saturday afternoon. In the span of six weeks Hashirama got to know the other parents as well and he had to admit that those weekly meetings were good for the both of them. Tenzou was happier and was slowly losing his shyness and Hashirama, too, was starting to feel at ease with the other adults.

Rin’s parents were both nurses at the Konoha General Hospital and were the sweetest straight couple Hashirama had ever seen, sometimes even sweeter than Kohari and her husband. Sakumo and Orochimaru were funny and with a wicked and sharp humor, often making fun of their son’s dramatics. Hashirama discovered that the reason why Kakashi called Orochimaru Mama was because he had carried Kakashi before completing his transition. Hashirama had been left impressed, and more than a little awed, with Orochimaru’s pure badass-ness after hearing that story. The couple was still so in love and wasn’t afraid to show it, showering all the kids in affection and praises, and always making everyone feel included. Madara, on the other hand, was a single father just like him having adopted Obito after the boy’s parents’ passing more than six years before. He was a detective at KPD and tried to be there for his son as much as possible given his job but he was lucky enough to have a big family as support. Hashirama could understand his problems better than any other parents in their strange group.

Sometimes they were joined by Dai, one of Sakumo’s oldest friends, and his son and in that occasion Kakashi spent most of the time hiding away, leaving his friends to deal with the endless energy Gai seemed to possess. Tenzou always fell asleep on the drive back home when Gai joined them, much to Hashirama’s endless amusement. All in all, Tenzou’s first grade was shaping to be promising and full of laughter and friends and Hashirama really couldn’t have asked for more.

-

Hashirama raised a questioning eyebrow at Obito’s request before glancing at Tenzou’s hopeful expression. “Please, Papa! Please can we go?” Tenzou pleaded once more and Hashirama found it hard to suppress the laugh bubbling up in his chest. He pressed his lips together and asked as much seriously as he could “Where do you want to go exactly?” Both kids exclaimed excitedly “To the fish zoo!” and Hashirama just laughed, loudly. “Oh God! You’re really something else!” Hashirama gasped out when he finally stopped laughing.

He turned around when he heard someone approaching and smirked at Madara after witnessing the other’s questioningly raised eyebrow. He turned to the kids and mirthfully asked Obito “We should ask your Dad, too, don’t you think, little eagle?” “Ask me what?” The other asked and Obito, almost vibrating from delight, asked “Can we go together to the fish zoo?” “The what now?” Madara asked back, dumbfounded, and, at Tenzou’s innocent and clear explanation of “The fish zoo!”, Hashirama just started laughing once more.

Hashirama wiped some tears from the corner of his eyes and grinned at the kids saying “Sure we can go to the fish zoo together. If that’s ok with Madara.” He turned to the other and found him already staring at him. Hashirama raised an eyebrow and waited. Madara cleared his throat and declared quietly “Sure.” The kids cheered and Hashirama smiled, shaking his head.

-

“His kid practically asked me on a date on his behalf, Ko.” Hashirama explained once more and could almost hear his cousin rolling her eyes. “ _Yeah, yeah. So what? It’s not like that’s something bad._ ” Hashirama washed his hands replying “Never said so. I was just telling you.” He put their dinner in the oven and waited for Kohari’s reply turning on the timer. “ _Are you uncomfortable? I mean… I don’t know, you like him right? You would have stopped whatever it is you have going if that wasn’t the case, right?_ ” Hashirama hummed noncommittally and sighed.

“Yeah. It’s… The kids are friends, they like each other but I don’t know… You know how I am…” “ _Yes and you should just explain that to him too if, and I repeat it, if it comes down to that but it’s not like he actually asked you out so if you’re not ok with the whole thing or if it just doesn’t work you can brush everything off easily.”_ “Yeah I think so too…” Hashirama sighed before continuing “But… I don’t know if I like him. I mean. I don’t even know him for real so…” Kohari sighed clearly put-upon and Hashirama rolled his eyes. “ _That’s something you’ll find out if you’ll actually go out with him. I’m not saying you should. I’m just saying not to say no for principle._ ” Hashirama groaned replying “I know, I know… Maa, we’ll see. For now we’ll bring the shrimps to the fish zoo.” Hashirama snickered. “ _The what?_ ” He laughed at his cousin’s incredulous tone and proceeded to tell her everything that happened the previous days.

-

Hashirama checked on Tenzou before going to bed, finding the kid sprawled star-like on his queen size bed, his green sheets a tangled mess. He took a picture before rearranging the covers and heading for his own room. Hashirama dropped his clothes on the floor and clawed under the covers before blindingly looking for his phone’s charger. He plucked it in and almost missed the notification of a new text. He raised an eyebrow opening the chat and then shook his head.

**[Madara 9:43 PM]**

**if u send me ur address ill pick u 2 up tomorrow**

**[Me 9:44 PM]**

**Weren’t we supposed to meet there?**

**[Madara 9:47 PM]**

**parking there will be nightmer it could be easier w 1 car**

**[Me 9:48 PM]**

**_Hashirama shared his location._ **

**[Madara 9:55 PM]**

**ill pick u up at 2pm. see u tomorrow. gnight Hashirama**

Hashirama stared at the twinkling star emoji at the end of the text for a while before typing back a reply.

**[Me 10:03 PM]**

**See you tomorrow.**

Hashirama rolled on his side and closed his eyes; maybe Kohari was right and he should just give it a try. Madara was pretty cool all in all, for what he knew at least, and Hashirama could admit to himself that if there ever was a type he was attracted to Madara would definitely fit in the description. Maybe it was the ever-present leather jacket. Or the hair. Probably his arms. Hashirama snorted at his own train of thoughts and willed himself to fall asleep.

-

“Are you ready, squid?” Hashirama called from the bathroom while brushing his hair; he gathered the top half in a messy bun and turned to look at Tenzou when he walked inside. Hashirama smiled when the kid pulled helplessly at his sweatpants’ ties and crouched down to tie it for him saying “Here you go. Up on the stool now.” Tenzou grinned and Hashirama took the brush once more to try and tame Tenzou’s wild hair.

Tenzou had insisted they wore matching outfits and Hashirama smiled looking at them in the mirror. They were both sporting black sweats and hoodies with coordinated logos: on the front of Hashirama’s sweatshirt was a very tasty-looking pizza with a missing slice and that same slice was printed on Tenzou’s smaller one. Hashirama took his phone saying “Smile for the fans, little whale.” and captured Tenzou’s toothy grin in a picture.

The doorbell rang and Tenzou cried excitedly scampering off. Hashirama shook his head, sliding his pouch across his chest, before joining him at the door. Tenzou was trying to open the door and Hashirama clicked his tongue asking “What are the rules, little monkey?” Tenzou replied meekly “No opening the door alone.” Hashirama hummed and when he finally nodded Tenzou opened it. On the other side Madara was crouched down tying Obito’s shoelace and when the kid spotted them he yelled “You’re here! It’s going to be awesome! Dad c’moooooon!” Madara groaned a long-suffering sound and stood while Obito and Tenzou hugged, jumping in a circle at the same time. Hashirama closed the door and pocketed his keys before stuffing his hands in his pockets. They started following the kids downstairs and Hashirama said “I just need to take his baby seat from the car.” Madara nodded and Hashirama quickly jogged to his car before going back.

They were halfway to the aquarium when Hashirama turned to look at the kids in the back seats. He smiled at them both but seriously asked Tenzou “What are the rules?” “What rules?!” Obito asked curious and Tenzou explained to him “No yelling. No running around. Always staying with Papa.” Obito looked from Tenzou to Hashirama in something akin to bewilderment and Hashirama grinned saying “Very good. We’ll see if you deserve a prize afterward.” Tenzou nodded eagerly and Obito asked awed “Really? Dad! Really?!” Madara glanced at him through the rearview mirror and stated “If you’re able to follow Hashirama’s rules then, yes, we’ll see.” Obito nodded seriously before grinning happily.

Hashirama sat back, letting the kids be and chat to themselves, and Madara asked “Does that really work?” “The rules thing or the prize thing?” Madara looked at him quickly before replying “I don’t know. Both maybe?” Hashirama grinned nodding. “Yeah. It works like magic. If he follows the rules he gets a prize. If he doesn’t on the other hand…” Madara looked at him clearly impressed and whispered “I haven’t taken you for the strict type.” Hashirama shook his head “That’s because I’m not. I’ve never had to punish him if that’s what you’re thinking. But respecting rules is important and I wanted to teach him that.” Madara nodded and glanced at him once more before focusing back on the road.

-

They were wandering the exposition when Madara’s phone started ringing; he looked at the screen and said apologetically “I need to take this. Can you…” Hashirama nodded not needing him to finish the request, took a step closer to the kids and watched from the corner of his eyes Madara walk away. Obito turned, glanced around and frowned slightly before asking “Where’s Dad?” Hashirama ruffled his hair answering “Phone call. He’ll be back.” The kid nodded before giving him the guide asking “Can you read this to us then?” Hashirama took it and crouched down replying “Sure thing, eagle. Ok, let me see.” Both boys turned to face him and Hashirama started reading quietly all the information about the exotic fishes swimming in the tank in front of them.

Madara rejoined them a short time later and they all walked calmly towards the next sector, the kids holding hands and walking in the front, chatting quietly between themselves. “Everything’s ok?” Hashirama asked tentatively and Madara rubbed his forehead replying “Yeah. I forgot to sign some paperwork, nothing major.” Hashirama nodded saying “Oh, ok. Cool.” Madara raised an eyebrow at him and asked “What?” “Nothing.”

When Madara’s other eyebrow was lifted Hashirama rolled his shoulder saying “It’s nothing. I just thought that it was something more… I don’t know, bigger, maybe? Like a murder or something.” Madara’s eyes widened and Hashirama hurriedly explained “Not that I’m hoping for something like that to happen or anything but I mean… You’re a detective so I just thought…” he trailed off looking away a little embarrassed. Madara cleared his throat and stated “Well. Sometimes it is something bigger, luckily this one wasn’t. And you have no idea of the amount of paperwork we have to deal with so…” Hashirama just nodded and tried to forget his embarrassment.

-

They entered a dark room with several floor-to-ceiling cylindrical tanks around and Hashirama squeezed Tenzou’s hand when the kid gripped his. They approached the nearest tank and Obito asked in a confused tone “It’s empty?” Small bubbles were moving from the bottom to the top of the tank and Hashirama watched Madara walk around the display through the clear water. Madara focused on something near the top before shaking his head and explaining “No, it’s not empty but we need to wait a moment, minion.” There was a light blue halo around the tank and Tenzou let go of his hand to approach the glass. He touched it tentatively and then whispered awed “Warm.” Hashirama hummed questioningly and Tenzou grinned at him saying “It’s warm, Papa.” 

A sudden burst of bubbles had Tenzou jumping back and pressing against his legs and Hashirama just calmly ran a hand through his hair. From the bottom of the tank bioluminescent jellyfishes started floating, slowly filling the previously empty space. Hashirama heard Obito’s laugh, quiet but clearly amazed, and then Tenzou leaned away from him to tentatively touch the glass once more. He crouched down with Tenzou between his legs and whispered “See? Nothing to be afraid of, kitten.” Tenzou’s eyes were huge and fixed on the tank but he whispered awed “Wow… So pretty, Papa…” Hashirama smiled, happy, and chanced a glance at the other two. Madara was holding Obito against his hip so that the kid could press his hand near the top of the tank, the kid was smiling brightly focused on the jellyfishes while Madara was just watching Obito, an amused but soft smile on his lips.

Hashirama stood, mirroring Madara’s stance, and Tenzou’s mouth opened in a small O when he was able to press his finger over a very small jellyfish floating near the top. “Just like Nemo, Dad!” Obito said and Hashirama grinned hearing Madara’s snort. “She’s so small, Papa… So pretty…” Tenzou whispered once more, the pure awe still in his soft voice, and Hashirama hid his grin pressing his lips against his mussed hair. He looked back at Madara and smiled discovering that Madara was already watching him; Madara smiled back.

-

They were treating the kids after their trip to the aquarium, sitting together at a comfortable booth in a coffee shop, Hashirama calmly sipping his coffee and watching Tenzou and Obito challenge each other over how quickly they could eat their cakes. By his side Madara tiredly rubbed his eyes and Hashirama grinned before stating “You need to breathe between bites, anteater.” and Tenzou didn’t even look at him; Hashirama snorted, amused.

“What’s with the animals’ names?” Hashirama turned to Madara replying “It started when I was teaching him animals. I would call him a name and he would tell me what animal it was. And then it just stuck with us. I don’t know. He was four and curious and I had no idea what I was doing. Not that I’m faring that much better now but still. Anyways it just stayed with us and I just keep calling him all kinds of pet names. It’s fun.” Madara blinked at him and Hashirama huffed “What?” “It’s so fuc…ntasticly clever. It took me ages to teach him things.” Hashirama snorted at how Madara managed to cover his slip up before saying “I did that with pretty much everything. Plants, veggies, colors, things around the house. But animals do for pretty cute pet names so.” Madara sipped his coffee and nodded saying “Yeah, you could say that. It’s cute.”

Hashirama raised an unimpressed eyebrow but was prevented from answering by Tenzou’s loud voice declaring “Done!” Madara and Hashirama snorted at the shocked expression on Obito’s face and then they both high-fived Tenzou when the kid held up his hands. Tenzou grinned at his friend saying “I always challenge uncle Rama, you can't beat me at this!” Obito huffed, pondered something for a moment and then grinned declaring “I just need to keep challenging you then!” Madara groaned in his palm and Hashirama laughed, shaking his head.

They waited for Obito to finish eating the remaining of his cake talking about the exposition and what each of them had liked more, then they got up to take a stroll before going back home. Both kids fell asleep almost instantly once back in the car and Hashirama, on a whim, took a picture and shared it with Madara. At his raised eyebrow Hashirama just huffed “What? They’re cute.” and Madara just shook his head smiling.

Madara was driving them back silently when he suddenly said in a low voice “I think you’re an amazing parent, by the way. I mean. I had Izuna at the beginning and even then it was a mess, I was a mess.” Hashirama smiled replying “Thank you. You’re a good father too, I think you’re doing great. But sure, it takes time to… adjust, I think.” Madara snorted and added “You could say that.” Hashirama just shook his head and pondered if he should say something more. Eventually he added “When I took him in Rama was already working away so I was pretty much on my own. But my cousin helped me a lot since she just had Iruka and was home most of the time.” Madara glanced at him asking “Iruka? The mini you?” Hashirama started to laugh and covered his mouth with his hand to try to muffle the sound; when his laugh subsided he grinned at Madara shaking his head and Madara grinned back. Madara had a charming grin and for the first time Hashirama blushed.

-

Madara parked in front of Hashirama’s building and shut the engine and Hashirama stated quietly “Thanks for today. It has been fun. I had fun.” Madara nodded replying “No problem. I’m sure the minions enjoyed it too.” They both get down and Hashirama silently opened the back door to get to Tenzou, who was still sleeping like the dead. He freed the kid of all the safety belts before picking him up, gently resting his small head on his shoulder, his limp limbs dangling along his sides. Tenzou mumbled something in his sleep before pushing his nose against his neck and sighing contently. Hashirama adjusted his hold and glanced at the baby seat just when Madara said “Let me.” Hashirama took a step back thanking him quietly and reaching in his pouch for his keys. “Would you mind putting it in my car?” Hashirama asked when Madara stood and Madara took the keys asking “Which one?” “The big black one. There’s a white daisy sticker on the back.” Madara smirked and Hashirama rolled his eyes quietly closing the door while Madara walked to his car.

Madara jogged back and gave him back his keys, careful not to touch him in any way and Hashirama appreciated that more than anything. Madara put his hands in his pockets and said “Well. Have a good night, then.” Hashirama snorted replying “Ah, sure. He’ll just wake me up awfully early tomorrow morning but yeah, tonight we’ll both sleep like the dead.” Madara groaned saying “Oh God, my minion will be a little terror tomorrow.” Hashirama grinned at him stating “On the bright side you can enjoy a peaceful night, no?” “Yeah, it’s the very least.”

They smiled at each other for a moment longer before Hashirama said “Well then, thank you again. Have a good night and say hi to the eagle from both of us.” Madara nodded and Hashirama turned and started heading upstairs when Madara called quietly “Maybe we could do this again. I mean. With the minions. Or maybe not. I know I would like to either way.” Hashirama turned around and studied Madara, who had taken a half step forward and was pushing his hair away from his face. Hashirama swallowed quietly and nodded slowly once before replying “Yeah. We could do this again, alright.” Madara smiled saying “Ok. Yeah. Cool. I’ll text you, then.” Hashirama nodded and smiled back, took a step backwards up the stair and said “Yeah. Goodnight, Madara.” He turned and headed upstairs and grinned hearing Madara’s quiet reply “Goodnight, Hashirama.”

Maybe Kohari really was right. He just had to give this thing a try. Hashirama pressed his lips against Tenzou’s temple instead of smiling stupidly to himself.


	3. I'm rooting for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managing midterms and a job is kinda stressful.  
> Sorry for the delay, everyone!  
> Please enjoy!  
> -Hh

Hashirama pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to five in his head before hissing into his phone “My kid is fucking sick. I won’t come to work this week, ok?! I’ll finish the project from here if I have time.” When the secretary finally accepted his words Hashirama took a deep breath and calmly said “Ok. Thank you. Bye.” He stuffed his phone in his pockets before walking back inside Tenzou’s room ready to deal with whatever his kid was going to throw his way. Hashirama changed the wet towel on his forehead and Tenzou groaned softly; Hashirama made a soft crooning sound and petted his hair until he quietened down again then he just sat on the floor, his back against the wall.

Obito had been the first to come down with the flu just after their outing to the aquarium, passing it down to most of his classmates and to Kakashi, and now to Tenzou in an amazing chain of events that Hashirama knew would lead to Rin being sick, too, just to close the circle. Hashirama would be the lucky parent who ended up sick just when his kid got better, he just knew it. Hashirama sighed and got up to make some coffee when his phone went off with an incoming call.

“ _Hey. How’s the shrimp doing?_ ” “Ask me another question, Rama.” Hashirama sighed tiredly resting against the kitchen counter. “ _How are you doing then?_ ” “Do you hate me or something?” Hashirama whined pitifully retrieving a mug. His brother sighed annoyed and Hashirama ran a hand down his face before saying “The fever has yet to break but maybe, hopefully, he’ll be better tomorrow. I don’t know, Ko said to give him broth and wait it out.” “ _If Ko said so, then…_ ” “What am I supposed to do? Doctor said the same.” They both sighed and remained quiet for a while. “How are you doing?” Hashirama asked while pouring his coffee and smiling slightly. Tobirama coughed a couple of times and Hashirama raised an eyebrow. “ _Well. Everything’s fine. There’s a lot going on now but we’re doing fine._ ” “We?” Hashirama asked softly before adding “That’s good. More than good.” “ _Thanks._ ” Hashirama could picture his brother blushing and smiled brightly to himself, happy for his brother. “ _I have to go now but I’ll call you later ok?_ ” “Ok. Bye.” Hashirama ended the call and shook his head before heading back to Tenzou’s room.

-

Hashirama had just finished cleaning up the last of Tenzou’s vomit from the floor when someone knocked on the door. He got up and grimaced at the stains on his t-shirt but ultimately didn’t give a damn: whoever that was at his door would just have to deal with kid’s vomit’s stains. Hashirama nodded to himself and opened the door then stood there, stunned, when Madara waved his hand. “Yo.” Hashirama could feel his lips parting the more Madara talked “So. I brought you some groceries and some medicines. The ones in the green can work like magic and Obito got better real quick so I thought that could be good… And, ah, Izuna told me tomorrow is your birthday so there are cupcakes in there, too, if you want to celebrate or something or maybe not? I think I’ll just stop talking right now.”

Hashirama stared for a moment longer then started to laugh quietly, pressing his hand to his mouth. He took the bag from Madara and when he grinned at him Hashirama could see the other relaxing. “Thank you. That’s very sweet and… thoughtful of you. I would invite you in but I don’t think that’s a good idea, the kitten being sick and all.” Madara nodded, understanding, and Hashirama smiled saying “Really. Thank you.” “No problem.” Madara stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a step back saying “Well. I think I’ll go now. Hope the minion will get better soon.”

Hashirama shifted the bag to his other arm and ran a hand through his hair before blurting “Ten and I will dress as cowboys for Halloween. Maybe we could all go together.” Madara’s lips parted and he muttered “Oh God, you’re going to kill me.” Then he said louder “Yeah. Sure. Awesome.” He took another step back and quickly added “I think I’ll go now before I say something really fucking inappropriate. So. Bye. See you soon.” Hashirama bit his lips and then broke out into a big toothy grin, he waved at Madara saying “Thank you, Madara! See you soon!” before retreating back inside.

He put the bag on the kitchen counter and rummaged through the things Madara had bought him; at the very bottom of the bag there was a plastic container with two chocolate cupcakes covered in green frosting. In black sharpie and scrawled in a pointy handwriting on the top of the box Hashirama read “ _Happy birthday! –M_ ” and below that Obito had signed it as well with his rounded and unsure hand. Hashirama bit his lips before breaking into a bright smile.

-

“Papa c’mon! We’re going to be late!” Tenzou whined, struggling to stand still long enough for Hashirama to pin the sheriff star on his costume. Hashirama huffed poking his cheek and finally said “All done, wild goose.” Tenzou started running out of the room and Hashirama called “Aren’t you forgetting your hat?” then quietly added to himself “Again?” Tenzou ran back inside to grab his hat and Hashirama bribed him into staying still to take a picture with the promise of more candies. Hashirama was actually really proud of how their costumes had turned out.

“We’re awesome, Papa!” Tenzou yelled before adding “Now c’mon!” Hashirama let Tenzou drag him to the front door without complaining and then to the car. Before starting the drive towards the Hatake’s where their whole group would meet, Hashirama shared the picture of the two of them with Kohari and his brother and Tobirama’s reply of “ _y r u so GAY_ ” made him laugh loudly, much to Tenzou’s confusion.

-

There were a lot of kids and parents gathered at the Hatake’s and Hashirama praised each and every kid’s costume, from Rin’s bloody doctor’s coat to Gai’s turtle get-up, from an astronaut costume to Kakashi’s ninja attire. Most of the parents were dressed up as well, so Hashirama didn’t feel that much out of place. Sakumo was sporting an adult version of Kakashi’s costume while Orochimaru had a complex but beautiful purple and golden make-up to enlighten his features. Rin’s mother was dressed like a cloud and her husband was loudly proclaiming to whoever would listen that he absolutely did not know her. Anko, Tenzou’s classmate apparently adopted into the group, was wearing a snake kigurumi and both her mothers had matching snake masks.

“Papa!” Hashirama glanced down at Tenzou, jumping from foot to foot, in what was either his pee-dance or excitement, and asked “What is it, kitten?” Tenzou tugged his sleeve and Hashirama bent down so that he could whisper into his ear; Hashirama already knew what was coming, though. “I need to pee, Papa!” Hashirama nodded, not in the least surprised, and scanned the crowd looking for one of Kakashi’s parents. He spotted Sakumo and after a brief exchange walked towards the bathroom with Tenzou.

When they finally walked back Hashirama almost lost his footing, surprised by Obito loudly declaring to his friends “Sorry we’re late! There was a cat! But now I’m here!” Tenzou joined his friends and Hashirama smiled once he saw Obito dressed in a police officer uniform and fidgeting with his hat. He glanced around the room and his smile was wiped from his lips very quickly when he spotted Madara.

The other man was wearing what Hashirama suspected to be his old police officer uniform and there was really nothing Hashirama could do other than stare and lick his very dry lips. Hashirama ran his eyes from Madara’s knee-high boots, up along toned thighs, to the shiny badge pinned on his jacket and finally to his face, framed by some wild strands of hair and the rim of his hat. Hashirama licked his lips and resolutely did not think about Madara, nor about the shiny cuffs on his belt, instead he focused back on the kids.

-

Hashirama fixed his hat over his head and then put his hands back into his pockets slowly walking behind the group of excited children and chatting parents. He was walking a little behind Anko’s mothers and Madara decided to join him just when his phone rang with an incoming text. Hashirama opened the picture Kohari had sent him and grinned amused at the picture of a grinning Iruka wearing a unicorn costume.

“Something’s funny?” Madara asked and Hashirama smiled at him, turning the phone so that the other could see the photo as well. Madara shook his head and muttered “It should be illegal to be that cute.” Hashirama laughed and Madara added “I should probably take you in for the same reason.” Hashirama smirked and replied “But I’m not cute.” “Yes you are. You’re also smoking hot and that’s worse.” Hashirama blushed but managed to say back “Like you’re one to talk.” A chorus of “Trick or treats?” stopped any further conversation and Hashirama took the chance to beat his blush into submission.

-

**[Madara 2:01 PM]**

**theres a new thai place downtown wat about frid 800pm**

Hashirama licked his lips and smiled reading the text then quickly typed a reply and anxiously waited.

**[Me 2:03 PM]**

**Just the two of us?**

**[Madara 2:06 PM]**

**whatever u want**

Hashirama drummed his fingers a couple of times on his desk then nodded to himself.

**[Me 2:08 PM]**

**Just you and me then**

**[Me 2:08 PM]**

**But can we do Saturday?**

**[Me 2:08 PM]**

**Still 8 PM**

**[Madara 2:10 PM]**

**its a date**

**[Me 2:14 PM]**

**It’s a date**

Hashirama grinned and placed his phone face-down on his desk forcing himself to focus on his latest project. It wasn’t working out well enough since he kept thinking back about the days immediately after Halloween. They had started exchanging texts during the day and sometimes at night, too, and on a couple of occasions they even had quick calls. Hashirama couldn’t deny to be more than a little attracted to the other man and curious about him. He was also terrified almost out of his mind; there was a lot at stake there, last of all his life, and Hashirama was afraid for Tenzou and to disrupt the balance they had. Of comfort was the knowledge that Madara had the same things on the line as well.

Hashirama sighed and rubbed his forehead. The only thing he could do was to clearly explain everything to Madara before whatever they could build together started. Madara had just asked him on a date, their first date without the kids, and Hashirama intended to enjoy it as much as he could but with a clear head. Hashirama bit his lips, smiled and then sighed. He picked up his phone once more and dialed Kohari’s number, ready to suffer through her interrogation in order for her to accept to watch over Tenzou for one night; after all, Kohari owed him plenty so it wasn’t like she could say no.

-

After almost one hour spent fretting over what to wear, Hashirama simply gave up. Madara had seen him with vomit on his shirt so the standard was pretty low but this was still a first date and it wasn’t like Hashirama wanted to impress him, per se, but still! Hashirama sighed deeply a couple of times and then put on his best fitting pair of jeans, the ones that made his ass look just fine, then picked up a simple blue t-shirt and his brown leather jacket. Hashirama studied himself in the mirror, fixed his messy braid and then glanced at his phone; he was running out of time so he rushed to the living room to retrieve his wallet.

He was putting on his shoes when Madara knocked on the door. Hashirama stood slowly, took a deep breath and then opened the door. Madara was dressed in much the same way and Hashirama relaxed slightly. “Yo. Ready to go?” He asked and Hashirama nodded taking his keys and closing the door. He followed Madara to his car and when he asked him about Tenzou during the drive to the restaurant Hashirama relaxed some more.

-

“This is so damn spicy! How can you eat something like this?” Hashirama snorted and replied simply “You have never tasted one of my brother’s dishes if this one is spicy!” but he knew his cheeks were bright red and so was his nose. Madara gulped down some water and said “Oh no, thank you. I’m perfectly fine like this.” Hashirama grinned and took another bite feeling his lips starting to tingle slightly. He chewed thoughtfully for a while then mentally shook himself and said “Listen, Madara. This is all very nice but I just need to make something clear.” Madara was watching him with a serious expression and Hashirama really appreciated that so he kept saying “Tenzou is the most important thing in my life now and I won’t jeopardize that for a quick fuck or something… I know you have Obito, too, and I don’t want to assume or something but… What I mean is that it’s all or nothing.” Hashirama rubbed his forehead and stated “I need to know if you are serious or not… I can’t and I won’t… stand for anything less.” After a beat he added “And Tenzou will always come first.”

Madara was quiet for a while and Hashirama started to get twitchy but eventually Madara said “You and Tenzou are a package. I know that. But so are Obito and I. I don’t know where this is going but I have all the intentions to find out.” The small crease between his eyebrows evened out and he added in a slightly lighter tone “I like you, Hashirama. I really do. A lot. And I really want to see where we can go, kids and all.” Hashirama blinked and released the dead grip on the chopsticks he didn’t know he had; he took a huge breath and nodded before saying “Well, that’s… good. More than good.”

They smiled at each other and then Hashirama broke into a grin when Madara asked smirking “Can I hold your hand now?” He nodded, pleased at the other’s thoughtfulness, and Madara gently took his hand, squeezed for a moment and then let go. Hashirama glanced from their hands, now resting on the table almost but not quite touching, to Madara and asked awed “How? I mean, you knew?!” Madara raised a playful eyebrow replying “That you don’t like being touched all that much? Yeah, I figured that out. I’m a detective so it’s kind in the job description.” Hashirama asked again “And you don’t mind?” Madara’s raised eyebrow became questioning and he asked “No? Why would I? It’s part of you.” That seemed to be all Madara had to say about that and Hashirama just stared at him, pleasantly surprised, before smiling and resuming his dinner.

-

Weeks seemed to fly by in a blur and before Hashirama knew it they had established something akin to a routine. They would meet outside of the kids’ school every day and talk, among themselves or with the other parents, and then if they had time to spare they would bring the kids to a park or to a café and spend time together. More often than not, though, Friday’s evening was spent together, all four of them, cooking and enjoying a movie, while Saturday’s afternoon was still devoted to let the kids run wild with their friends.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Tenzou had accepted the news of him and Madara dating pretty well but for the first couple of weeks the kid had sneaked into his bed at night. Hashirama had let him every time, reassuring him that nothing was really changing and that their family was only getting a little bit bigger. After that Tenzou had settled and started enjoying their meetings to the fullest, going so far as to coax Obito into helping him to prank both Hashirama and Madara without distinction.

Sometimes they would go on dates just the two of them so that they could exchange some kisses without being interrupted by curious kids. Even if everything seemed to go fast, they were taking things slowly and Hashirama couldn’t honestly be happier.

-

“Papa?” Hashirama hummed questioningly while checking the pot and Tenzou asked confused passing him the chopped potatoes “How would we bring all this to Obito and Madara’s home?” “What?” “We stayed here last week, Papa. It’s our turn to go there.” Hashirama looked at him, eyes widening because his six years old son was right and he had just messed up, and groaned. Tenzou patted his legs, comfortingly, and at least didn’t say anything. Hashirama took his phone saying “Let’s see if they can come over, ok, hippo?” Tenzou nodded eagerly replying “Obito and I already chose the movie!” Hashirama nodded and waited for Madara to pick up.

“ _Yo. Where are you two?_ ” Hashirama cringed and muttered “I messed up.” “ _What? Obito! No! Put that down right now!_ ” Hashirama snickered despite everything and explained “I was sure we would have stayed here tonight and I already started with dinner…” There was some shuffling on the other side and Hashirama glanced at Tenzou, quietly staring at the pot. “ _Sorry. Ah, ok. So what do you want to do?_ ” Madara’s words were interrupted by a loud bang and then Madara groaned. “ _Great. Just great. The monster here needs another shower now so I don’t know… Maybe we could have a raincheck?_ ” Tenzou whined “But the movie!” and Hashirama rubbed his forehead, a bit lost. “ _What about tomorrow? You can come over tomorrow._ ” Obito’s voice rang clearly from the phone in a childish but loud plea “ _PLEASE HASHIRAMA!_ ” and Tenzou piped almost at the same time “Please, Papa!” Hashirama snorted amused “You all didn’t even give me time to answer! Sure, tomorrow is great.” “ _Ok, great. See you two tomorrow. SEE YOU TOMOR_ ” The line went abruptly dead, cutting off Obito’s reply and before either of them could answer, and Hashirama just shook his head, leaving his phone on the counter.

They were cleaning up after dinner when Hashirama’s phone rang.

**[Madara 8:37 PM]**

**u 2 could sleep over tomorrow**

**[Madara 8:37 PM]**

**just think abt it**

**[Madara 8:39 PM]**

**only sleep**

Hashirama stared. That would be a first. He glanced at Tenzou and asked tentatively “Would you like to sleep over at Obito and Madara’s home tomorrow, kitten?” Tenzou perked up and asked excited “Can we? Really?” Hashirama blinked, surprised by his kid’s eagerness, and nodded slowly. Tenzou cheered and proceeded to do an happy-dance and slowly Hashirama smiled, relieved and excited himself.

**[Me 8:51PM]**

**Sounds perfect**

-

The kids had fallen asleep inside the pillow fort they had built before starting the movie and Hashirama grinned hearing Madara’s quiet snort. “At least they’re already in their pjs and with their teeth brushed.” Madara muttered while Hashirama lowered the volume to a quiet murmur. “Should we put them to bed?” Hashirama whispered back and Madara shrugged before saying “Yeah, we can do that. They could either sleep together in Obito’s bed or I can just make up the bed in the guest room. What do you say?” “Sleeping together won’t hurt them.” Hashirama replied quietly before crouching down and gently untangling the blankets from around the kids. Tenzou mumbled softly something about cars and Obito turned to his side bringing his thumb almost to his mouth. Hashirama smiled at the endearing display. 

With the kids settled in Obito’s room, Hashirama walked back into the living room to straighten up the sofa and the blankets, starting to feel a bit awkward. “Do you want something to drink?” Madara asked softly and Hashirama shook his head. He messed with the pillow he was holding then murmured “I’m sorry. I’m bad at this thing. It’s just that I haven’t slept with someone else since college, I think… and now this is awkward. I’m so sorry, Madara.” Madara shook his head and replied “Well, that’s a really long time. If you’re uncomfortable there’s the guest room. I don’t mind, really. The last person I shared a bed with was Izuna so I’m not that much better.”

Hashirama bit his lips then took a deep breath and whispered “No. Let’s go to bed.” before smiling, grateful to Madara for always being so understanding. Madara nodded, grinning, and they headed for the bathroom before walking into Madara’s bedroom. Hashirama removed his sweats and left them on a chair along his shirt before playfully saying to Madara “I’m not so tidy, usually. I just drop my clothes on the floor and pick them up in the morning.” “Oh thank God!” Hashirama looked at him questioningly before feeling his jaw drop. Madara was standing there at the bottom of the bed, chest bared seemingly for him to just stare at, tugging on a pair of black gym shorts. Very short gym shorts. Hashirama nodded to himself and ran his eyes all over Madara’s skin without a hint of shame, from his bare feet, to those thighs, up over very defined abs and upper still, following a line from his neck to his arm.

“I’m staring.” Hashirama whispered almost detached but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the very interesting flex of Madara’s muscles. “Please, stare away. It’s very flattering.” Hashirama snapped his eyes to Madara’s and blushed quite fiercely. He pulled on the t-shirt he used as a pj before starting to braid his hair. It was Madara’s turn to watch him and Hashirama took the chance to look at him in return once more.

Madara’s pale skin was dotted with small dark moles and Hashirama’s eyes jumped from one to another; he took the few steps separating them and his gaze focused on a scar on Madara’s left biceps. His fingers moved to trace that almost invisible line and when he touched Madara’s warm skin Hashirama jumped, startled at his own boldness. “I’m sorry.” He whispered looking at the other’s face but Madara just took his fingers gently and placed them back on the scar murmuring “Don’t be. Keep going.”

It was a small, straight line, and Hashirama traced it slowly while Madara explained “A guy with a knife when I was an officer.” There was another one just above his left hipbone and Hashirama traced that as well; it was longer and a bit raised and Madara said “Same guy.” Hashirama nodded and let his fingers dance over Madara’s skin, touching a small constellation of moles just below his right nipple, and then a circular scar on his right forearm. Madara turned his arm, showing a similar mark on the opposite side, and Hashirama frowned. “I was shot. First month as detective.” Madara ran his finger over the frown between his eyebrows and then down over his cheekbone and whispered “You’re beautiful, Hashirama.” before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and retreating his hand. “So are you.” Hashirama whispered back smiling softly.

They settled in bed facing each other and Hashirama surprised himself once more that night by wriggling closer. They kissed for a while without any hurry and then Hashirama smiled, rubbing their noses together, and whispered “Goodnight, Madara.” Madara leaned in for another small kiss before saying softly “Goodnight.” Surprisingly, Hashirama slept peacefully all night long.

-

Without Hashirama noticing, Christmas was approaching, and fast, and he was well beyond late for his Christmas’ shopping. It was with the intention of buying at least half of the presents he needed to buy that Hashirama parked in front of KPD and dialed Madara’s number on an ordinary Wednesday morning.

“ _Hashirama? Is everything ok?_ ” Hashirama grinned asking back “Are you busy?” He could feel Madara’s confusion so he pressed “I’m in a bit of a situation and my car just stopped and maybe you can help me?” He pressed his lips together, trying to not outright laugh. There was some shuffling and then Madara asked hurriedly “ _What happened? And where are you?_ ” Hashirama was staring at the entrance and when he spotted the other he grinned and declared “Right in front of you.”

Hashirama laughed at Madara’s wild eyes and shocked expression and ended the call, retrieving from the car two hot coffees. “Surprise.” Hashirama grinned, handing Madara his cup, and snorted at the surprise still written in the other’s eyes. Eventually, Madara smiled back and asked “What brings you here at…” he glanced at his watch before going on “eight past ten in the morning?” Hashirama shrugged replying “I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the mall. I need to buy some Christmas’ presents, you know. For Christmas. Like, in six days Christmas.”

Madara raised an eyebrow and asked “Did you take a day off to buy presents?” Hashirama pressed his lips together trying not to smile before saying “Maybe? What if I did?” Madara ran an hand down his face and muttered seemingly to himself “Day off and hot coffee and Christmas shopping. You’re going to kill me.” Then he glanced at him and stated seriously “I’m going to kiss you now, ok?” and he did. He cupped Hashirama’s cheeks gently and leaned forward to kiss him slowly and unhurriedly, like Hashirama was the most precious thing he had. Hashirama kissed him back with the same care holding onto his leather jacket and feeling like he was Madara’s most precious thing.

“Go get some, Uchiha!” Someone shouted and Madara leaned back and whispered conspiratorially “Better get going.” Hashirama kissed him once more, playful this time, and grinned at Madara’s smug smirk, before jumping back in his car.

-

With both his brother back home for the holidays and Tenzou excited at having his uncle back and for the approaching Christmas, Hashirama hadn't seen Madara since their impromptu shopping trip but from the messages Madara had sent him he had gathered that the situation at the Uchiha household, with Izuna back and Obito out of control for the incoming holiday, was the same as in his own home.

On the 23rd Hashirama woke up to his kid out of his mind from excitement and yelling and probably waking up the old lady living on the top floor of the building. That Tenzou was up before himself was worriedly in itself but coupled with the yelling it was downright terrifying. Tobirama tumbled into his bedroom groaning “What’s going on?” and Tenzou just jumped in front of the window clearly unable to contain his joy. Hashirama ran an hand down his face and groaned before trudging to the window hugging his midriff and yawning.

The street and all the parked cars were covered in a thin layer of snow and more was falling from the icy grey sky. It wasn’t rare in Konoha to have snow during winter but that year had been particularly dry and the news hadn't said much about a white Christmas. Hashirama grinned down at Tenzou and said “Maybe we can go out after breakfast. To play with the snow. What do you think, monkey?” Tenzou’s cheers were deafening, downing Tobirama’s groan; Hashirama just grinned wildly.

-

“Izuna said we’re coming over tomorrow and staying for a couple of days?” Tobirama asked with a clearly perplexed raised eyebrow. Hashirama scratched the side of his neck and replied “Yes? I forgot to tell you? It’s good for you, right? I mean… we thought about spending Christmas and Christmas’ Eve together this year. Are you having a mental breakdown?” he finished concerned. “So you two are a thing now? Like a real thing?!” Tobirama asked half baffled, half pissed and Hashirama just stared at him unimpressed. “I’m just asking, ok?!” His brother said in a slightly higher than usual tone. Hashirama snorted, amused, before shrugging and focusing back on the stove. “Hashi! Don’t ignore me!” Hashirama grinned letting his brother freak out all by himself for a while before stating mercilessly and teasingly “Oh, you’re going to play Santa. It’s because of the hair.” Tobirama’s outraged and distressed cry was music to his ears.

-

Tenzou’s eyes widened almost comically when he spotted the Uchiha’s house and Hashirama smiled shaking his head. The front porch was wrapped in colorful and twinkling fairy lights and Hashirama could easily admit that it was an endearing sight, very appropriate for Christmas. “Oh God…” Tobirama muttered by his side rubbing his palms on his thighs and Hashirama teased “Are you nervous?” His brother just glared at him.

Obito came running out of the front door, already dressed up to play in the snow covering the front yard, now thick and white and soft, and when he spotted them he yelled delighted “Tenzou!!! The snow! Come play!” Hashirama fixed Tenzou’s hat before letting him go and join Obito with an amused snort. Tenzou’s clear laugh rang in the air. While Tobirama picked up their bags, and Hashirama suspected he was doing so just to have time to find his apparently missing courage, Hashirama walked to the front porch where Izuna was waiting. He smiled saying “Hey, Izuna. Long time no see. You good?” The other nodded, glancing at Tobirama every few seconds, and replied “It’s good to see you again, Hashirama. I’m good, it’s good to be home. Come on in, Madara is messing around in the kitchen. I’ll stay out with the kids.” Hashirama nodded and walked inside, glancing back once to catch a glimpse of both his brother’s and Izuna’s bright red cheeks.

Hashirama followed the scent of hot cocoa coming from the kitchen and sure enough Madara was at the counter pouring the hot drink in several mugs. “How awkward will our brothers be?” Hashirama asked grinning and Madara just snorted and replied not looking up “A lot. Zuna is such a gay mess right now. You want coffee?” Hashirama shook his head and sat on the stool right in front of him before answering “No, hot cocoa is good.” He glanced around at the decorated house and smiled adding “I like the decoration. Very Christmas-y.”

Madara finished filling the mugs and straightened his back with a pained groan and Hashirama grinned saying “Ah, you’re getting really old, birthday boy.” then laughed loudly when Madara threw him a towel. He caught it and stood, walked around the counter to stand in front of Madara and stated around a grin “Happy birthday, old man.” Madara snorted an amused “You’re two whole months older.” before leaning in to claim the kiss Hashirama was waiting to give him. There was a strangled yelp coming from the living room and Hashirama turned with a raised eyebrow in time to catch a glimpse of Izuna’s ponytail disappearing around a corner. “This is going to be so much fun.” Madara stated and Hashirama grinned.

-

Hashirama was laying down in the snow staring at the feather-like flakes falling down the sky and panting. The kids had destroyed them. Completely obliterated. Hashirama had snow in his boxer, probably. Madara had some down his back for sure. He was getting cold and wet but he needed a moment to catch his breath before getting up. The only clue he got of someone approaching was the pounding of feet he could feel through the ground so Hashirama closed his eyes and just waited. Two small bodies fell on top of him and Hashirama huffed, the wind knocked right out of him. Each of the kids rolled and landed on either of his sides before snuggling closer, their heads on each of his shoulders. Hashirama opened one eye to squint down at them and they both grinned at him.

Hashirama huffed smiling and said “I think it’s time for a hot bath and a nap, don’t you think?” Obito asked around a wide yawn “Why a nap?” “Don’t you want to be up to try and catch Santa tonight?” He nodded and the movement displaced his hat so Hashirama fixed it calmly. “You think he knows you and Tenzou are here?” He asked seriously and Hashirama glanced from him to Tenzou and then back before answering “Well, I told him in my letter so I’m sure he knows.” Both boys relaxed and Hashirama smiled before coaxing them on their feet and then inside to warm up a bit.

-

Hashirama sighed deeply and shifted slightly on the cramped couch, rearranging some stray limbs, either Obito’s or Tenzou’s, around himself. He could hear Tobirama’s and Izuna’s hushed voices coming from the kitchen and he smiled opening a sliver one eye. Madara, slouched in a chair near his head, put a finger over his mouth and Hashirama valiantly restrained himself from snorting but couldn’t help but shook his head slightly. He glanced down at the kids sprawled and asleep across his legs and hips and ran a hand through the nearest mop of wild hair; strangely he wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought he would feel.

“But they’re sleeping! Why do I still need to do this?” Hashirama bit his lips hearing his brother’s voice and Izuna’s annoyed huff. “You’re already dressed up. Just man up and do it, dammit!” Izuna hissed and Madara raised an eyebrow and mouthed “Bossy.” They gaped at each other when Izuna added “If you don’t take this off I may sit in your lap and play naughty or nice, later.” Tobirama made a small choked noise and after a couple of minutes they silently walked into the living room.

Izuna had a smug grin on his lips but it was wiped off quickly when he spotted Madara’s smirk and Hashirama’s teasing smile. Tobirama’s blush spread from his ears all the way down his neck and cheeks, almost matching the red of the costume he was wearing, and he avoided eye contact making a beeline for the tree set up in a corner. Hashirama and Madara watched them silently and quickly arrange the gifts under the tree, their faces painted with all the colors of the twinkling fairy lights. They all held their breaths and stared at the kids when Tenzou mumbled in his sleep but when the kid settled down once more they quickly finished their work.

Tobirama was opening the front door when Izuna shook the small bells he was holding and Obito perked up mumbling sleepy “Dad? Santa?” Izuna glared at Tobirama and shook the bells again and Tobirama obligingly intoned in a deep voice “Oh oh oh! Merry Christmas!” Tenzou looked up blinking several times while Obito sat up heavily leaning on Hashirama’s ribcage and both boys saw the red clad figure closing the door behind himself. Hashirama made a show of waking up when the kids started shaking him to get his attention and so did Madara, far more smoothly than Hashirama would have ever imagined.

They all spent the next hour unwrapping presents and trying out a few toys and when the excitement started to die down and sleep slowly reclaimed its hold on the kids Madara gently ushered them to Obito’s room with the promise of spending the next day playing together. Hashirama was watching Madara rearrange the covers over both kids when Tenzou whispered dreamily “Best Christmas ever.” before sighing contently. Hashirama smiled and glanced from his son to Madara; the other looked up and whispered back staring at him “It was, kiddo, it was.” Hashirama sucked in a silent breath.

-

Hashirama reached under the bed from his position already under the covers saying “I got you something.” Madara hummed questioningly and Hashirama explained “For Christmas. Or your birthday. It’s just something.” He gave Madara an envelope and waited, intently watching his reaction. Madara peered inside then looked up at him, eyes wide. “Are you serious?” Hashirama nodded and Madara said awed “They were sold out the same day! How?!” Hashirama snorted “What can I say? I thought we could go together.” “Hell yeah. Thank you.” Hashirama laughed quietly, pleased with himself. He had thought a lot about what to buy for Madara and then had chosen to buy two tickets for a movie he had been talking about a lot; it was a remake of an old film Hashirama had never seen but Madara liked. Madara’s reaction showed it had been a good choice.

“I have something for you, too.” Hashirama blinked surprised and crossed his legs under the covers before rubbing his hands together. Madara got up and walked into his closet to retrieve a medium sized box; Hashirama raised a perplexed eyebrow but patiently waited. Hashirama unwrapped the gift carefully then peered inside. He grinned picking up a yellow daisy sticker matching the one already on his car; he then took out of the box a new laptop bag and an adjustable support for his laptop. The bag had a beautiful design of some rainbow raindrops and falling leaves and Hashirama had meant to buy the support himself in order to work better even from home; it was professional and said to help the posture of one’s back after one too many hours spent in front of a screen.

“Did you know I wanted to buy this kind of set for a while now?” Hashirama asked putting the items back in the box before adding “Thank you. And I really like the design on the bag.” “Well, I’m glad. There was one with like cat paws print but it was electric blue and it was just a no.” Hashirama snorted and Madara grinned before saying “We can leave the minions with our brothers since they’ll still be here for the premiere.” Hashirama nodded replying “Yeah. I thought so too.” They smiled at each other before getting comfortable under the covers, the fairy lights twinkling in the corridor painting the room with their colors.

They heard their brothers coming back from their walk and Hashirama snickered when Madara whispered loud enough for them to hear “No naughty or nice nonsense. There are kids in the house.” Izuna’s pained groan had Hashirama snickering a little louder and pressing his mouth against Madara’s shoulder. Madara smirked down at him and Hashirama leaned in for a kiss. They settle back, laying on their sides facing each other, and Hashirama loosely intertwined their fingers before closing his eyes. Madara squeezed once and then loosened his hold and Hashirama slowly fell asleep, content.

-

“Hey, little eagle.” Hashirama waved at Obito when he ran out of the school gates. “Hashirama!” The kid shouted before hugging his legs and quickly letting go. Hashirama ruffled his hair saying “Your Dad’s running late. He said it’s about work.” Obito nodded before frowning and asking “But what about football?” Hashirama raised an eyebrow asking back “What about that?” “I have practice today!” “And do you have your gear?” “Yeah! I… forgot it in class. I’ll be back!” Hashirama snorted watching him run back inside the school then focused back on Sakumo who was now trying to separate Kakashi and Gai. Hashirama stated a bit cruelly “I still don’t think karate was a good idea, you know?” Sakumo groaned pained when Gai accidentally kicked him in the shin and replied “Yeah, I know. I’m so regretting it.”

Rin waved excitedly yelling “Tenzou! Anko!” and Hashirama turned to watch his son make his way toward him. “Here’s your youngster.” Anko’s mother teased him and Hashirama just raised his eyebrow in reply. “Papa!” “Hey, kitten. What took you so long?” “We went to see the plant! It’s still half dead.” Tenzou sighed sadly and Hashirama just patted his head saying “Just wait and see. I’m sure it’ll be back alive in no time.” Tenzou sighed a bit dejectedly but then perked up when Obito ran out holding his sports bag and shouting.

“Ok, minions. Time to go.” Hashirama said after a while herding the kids toward his car; they bid the last of their goodbyes and obediently started walking telling him about their day at school; Hashirama nodded and hummed when required. “Can I sit in the front?” Obito pleaded and Hashirama snorted before asking “Are you this tall, already?” tapping the top of the car. Obito pouted and Hashirama pressed his lips together to prevent his laugh when Tenzou said seriously and put-upon “You know the rules. We can't escape.”

When they settled in the back seats Hashirama started the drive toward Obito’s football club listening with only one ear to what they were saying. Months had flown by and his and Madara’s relationship had only grown, changing to accommodate the needs of their sons and their own. The chemistry between them was palpable and sometimes Hashirama wondered how it was possible to be so in tune with someone else. He glanced at the minions in the back, exchanging snacks and juices, and smiled; Hashirama could happily live with something like that.

-

Madara yawned in front of him and Hashirama rubbed his eyes under the shades before reaching for his coffee; he hoped the beverage would help him in trying to make sense of what the minions were telling them. It was too early in the morning for them to be so energetic and talkative, Hashirama decided in his head; but then again it wasn’t every Sunday that they went out for breakfast. And the bright morning and the warm weather of the approaching summer were probably the cause of their energy. Along with the promise of playing with Kakashi’s dogs later that day. Hashirama covered his yawn behind his coffee and made an appropriate humming sound when Obito looked up at him.

Madara stretched his legs under the table, pressed his calf against Hashirama’s for a brief moment and then asked the kids “What?” before sneezing. Hashirama mumbled “I told you to put on a sweatshirt.” before saying loudly “No, you have to finish your homework first. Rin’s mom said you still have some.” Madara scowled and asked “Were you two trying to trick me?” Both kids looked sheepish but dug into their breakfast without another word after exchanging a look; Hashirama raised an eyebrow. Eventually Tenzou mumbled “We finished it yesterday before bed. We just want to have a picnic together like in the movie.” “Why didn’t you say so, monkeys?” Obito huffed, cheeks red “We wanted to surprise you.”

Hashirama melted in his chair and shook his head; he glanced at Madara, who was smiling, and said winking “Well you should have asked one of us for help.” Both of them looked at him in wonderment and Hashirama grinned saying “Next time you want to do something like this just ask one of us for help so the other still gets the surprise. Then the time after that you can ask the other one for help.” Tenzou’s mouth opened in a big O and Obito’s eyes widened comically. Hashirama snorted and Madara sighed smiling “Now finish your breakfasts so we can go back and get started on this picnic you want to have, minions.”

Hashirama resumed sipping his coffee smiling against the rim of the cup and raising an eyebrow at Madara when the other took a selfie of all of them. He would have never expected that form Madara but the other was surprisingly sweet, often taking photos of the four of them to use as background for his phone. Hashirama shook his head and looked up at the clear sky. He would never admit aloud to ever think something so sentimental, but with the kids content and happy and Madara casually bumping their knees under the table, Hashirama felt like he had everything he could ever dream of and then some.


	4. Mint to be

_Three years later_

Hashirama blinked, rubbing at his face and pushing his glasses on his forehead, when his phone started ringing. He leaned back from his laptop and reached back to blindly grab the phone while stretching his back. “ _Obito’s there right?_ ” Hashirama frowned and looked at the screen to make sure he wasn’t really hallucinating Madara’s half panicked voice. “What?” “ _We had another argument this morning before school and he’s not back home and I don’t know where he is._ ” Hashirama’s frown deepened “What?” _“It was stupid. About that damn club._ ” Hashirama sighed and rubbed at his face before lowering his glasses over his nose once more. “I’m sure he’s ok. I can try to call Sakumo or Orochimaru. Maybe they know something?”

The front door opened and Hashirama scowled. Madara was the only one with a copy of his key and since Madara couldn’t possibly be at the door, it meant Obito was. Hashirama sighed. Oh, those Uchiha. “He just got here. And he stole your keys again, by the way.” “ _I’m going to kill him._ ” Hashirama snorted quietly standing up and replied “No. What you’re going to do is pick up Ten after volleyball and then come here. I’ll talk to you later.” Hashirama ended the call before the other could reply and walked to the front door.

“I’m home.” Obito murmured sulkily removing his shoes and Hashirama leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest and watching both Obito and Kakashi wriggle around in the small entrance. “Welcome home, eagle. You too, wolf.” “Whatever this is it’s not my fault.” Kakashi stated before making his way to the living room. Hashirama ruffled his hair when he walked by and replied simply “I know. Do your parents know you’re here?” Kakashi nodded and tried to hide his blushing cheeks, clearly still not completely over his crush on him, and sat at the coffee table to start on his homework.

Hashirama turned to Obito, standing in the entrance pouting, and just looked at him. “It’s not my fault either! Dad’s being an ass!” “Language.” Hashirama said sharply and Obito winced before saying “Sorry. But it’s true! It’s like he doesn’t even listen.” Hashirama sighed and ran a hand through his hair declaring “Ok. We’ll talk about this later. Go get started on your homework while I put together some snacks.” Obito nodded and started heading to the living room only to stop and hug him tightly. Hashirama hugged him back, rubbing circles on his back and landing a small kiss on top of his head before letting him go and heading for the kitchen. He sent a text to Orochimaru letting him know where Kakashi was then set to work on something for the boys to eat, pondering how and what to exactly say.

-

“I can't believe it. I really can't, Hashi.” Madara hissed in a low voice and Hashirama rolled his eyes wriggling under the covers and getting comfortable. “He’s not even twelve! He can't have an opinion. He’s still a kid.” Hashirama raised an incredulous eyebrow and propped himself back on his elbow to better enjoy Madara undressing. Hashirama wanted to snort at himself because there was really nothing sexy about the way Madara was doing that but those abs were still a big turn on even after years together. He mentally scolded himself and said cutting off Madara’s rant “Mads. He has tastes. He likes some things and dislikes others. He likes the club. Let him be and join the damn club. What’s wrong with being interested in the paranormal? He has always liked that kind of thing. And he still wants to play football so it’s not like he’s giving up that.”

Madara mumbled grumpily getting under the covers then said exasperated “It’s about the paranormal! What even is paranormal?!” Hashirama pressed a pillow over the other’s face and whispered half laughing, half groaning “What is wrong with you?” Madara sneaked an arm around him and they ended up pressed chest to chest, Hashirama laying on top of him. Madara smirked up at him and leered “What ever would I do without you?” Hashirama snorted and replied “Probably denying him to join the club he wants.”

Madara sighed and leaned up to leave a trail of kisses along his neck and jaw. Hashirama rolled on his side bringing Madara along and he sagged into the mattress with a sigh. Hashirama swiped Madara’s hair away from where it had fallen over his eye and forehead and Madara asked quietly “Do you really think it’s a good idea?” Hashirama shook his head and replied “It’s his sixth grade, Mads. It doesn’t even really matter what he chooses. For now he likes this and he should enjoy it.” Madara sighed resigned and muttered “Fine.” Hashirama kissed him soundly before settling down to sleep.

-

“What happened to you, kitten?” Hashirama asked, trying not to laugh. Tenzou scowled up at him and said grumpily “I don’t wanna talk about it.” then shook his arms out and a rainfall of purple glitter fell on the ground all around him. Hashirama thought he deserved a medal since he managed not to laugh, not even once. “What did you do to Anko?” Hashirama whispered and Tenzou’s eyes went wild, clearly not expecting him to know; really, what was wrong with his kids these days? “Why did Anko prank you?” Obito’s voice made Tenzou jump and Hashirama snorted at his bluntness only to stare in disbelief when Tenzou said resolutely “You’ll help me get revenge.” “You bet.” They high-fived and Hashirama blinked and stared when they started heading toward the car planning their revenge and completely ignoring him; he shook his head and walked behind them, still baffled.

-

Hashirama glanced up from the cup of coffee he was filling at the counter and waved at Madara in the entrance removing his shoes; he sighed listening to Anko’s mother blabber on before cutting her off with a simple “Anko may or may not be pranked in the next week or so. I just wanted you to know. I need to go now but I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hashirama ended the call and slumped against the counter muttering to himself about talkative people. Madara took a sip from the cup, made a weird face, and asked “What’s wrong with Anko?” Hashirama groaned before muttering “I don’t know but she pranked Ten today and she’s in for a ride. Obito is helping with the revenge.” “I don’t know if we should be concerned or proud.” Hashirama turned his face so that his cheek was smashed against the counter, his glasses askew and digging into his temple, and said “I called Anko’s mom, didn’t I? To give her a heads-up. I can be proud and unconcerned, now.” Madara snorted, amused, and bent to kiss his hair; Hashirama made a grumbling but pleased noise.

-

Hashirama realized he was looking for house ads and leaned back, eyes wide. He was looking for a house big enough for a family of four, with at least three bedrooms, a big living room and kitchen, and possibly a backyard; and a big enough garage for two cars and four bikes. Hashirama stood and paced around in his office.

Would something like that be ok? Would the kids be ok? Would Madara be ok with that? Hashirama hurried down the corridor to the vending machine to buy some water so he could avoid the incoming panic attack. And why was he even panicking? They were in love, the kids were happy. They were a family for all intent and purpose. They slept together most of the week now, at least a third of his and Tenzou’s wardrobe was at Madara’s. Madara’s guest room had become Tenzou’s room a while back; one year and nine months back, exactly. Obito had been calling him Papa for the last eight months. Tenzou had been calling Madara Dad for a little less longer.

Why was he panicking? There really was no reason to panic. Hashirama rubbed his face, took a deep calming breath and headed back to his office trying to come up with a way to talk about all this with Madara. His grin was blinding.

-

Hashirama frowned. Then glared at Madara. “What.” “Are you kidding me, Madara?” “What? How is any of this my fault?” Hashirama pressed his hands over his face then groaned, long and loud and pained. “It’s not our fault the plan backfired!” Obito whined scratching his arm and Tenzou just looked at him with a frown of his own before rubbing furiously at his cheek. “Minions, don’t. It’s worse.” Hashirama said only to be left watching helplessly as the kids kept scratching and rubbing. Their clothes were unsalvageable and so were their shoes. Hashirama whined because Tenzou’s were almost brand new and he needed a new pair now.

Hashirama sighed then gave up and said shaking his head “You know what, minions? Your Dad can deal with all this. I’m making dinner.” Hashirama left the room feeling three pair of eyes boring a hole in his back; he heard Madara groan and shrugged, completely unconcerned. The talk about moving in together would have to wait for now.

-

Hashirama glanced around the thai restaurant with a raised eyebrow; it had changed during the past three years but not much and the furniture just barely showed the passage of time. Hashirama turned to look at Madara and the other raised an eyebrow of his own back at him so Hashirama just shook his head. The kids were having a sleepover at the Hatake’s to celebrate Kakashi’s tenth birthday among themselves before the real party and they had taken the chance to go out on a date.

The waiter brought them their food and both dug in happily, chatting about work but not really needing to fill the silence. Hashirama was about to broach the topic of looking for a house together when Madara got down on one knee beside their table. Hashirama just stared horrified, mouth open and eyes wild. “Are you proposing?!” Hashirama squeaked and Madara looked up at him, confusion written all over his face, before saying “What? No, your wallet was on the floor. What’s wrong with you?” He stood, putting Hashirama’s wallet on the table before sitting back in his chair. Hashirama stared at the wallet and then at Madara then back again for a couple of times before starting to take huge breaths.

Madara gave him some water asking “Are you ok?” and Hashirama nodded before blurting “I’m sorry, ok? I panicked. I thought you were going to propose!” “But you don’t want that.” Madara said, clearly confused, and Hashirama nodded. “So why would I do something like that?” Madara prodded and Hashirama just stared before replying “I don’t know, ok? I’ve been thinking about buying a house together for a while and then we got this date and you kneel down and what was I supposed to think?!”

Madara raised a disbelieving eyebrow and stated “Let’s pretend you just didn’t say we should move in together just like that, can we?” Hashirama groaned quietly and pained and muttered “This is so not going according to the plan.” “You had a plan?” Hashirama made an helpless motion with his hands replying “Well, yes? Kinda.” Madara snorted, amused this time, and Hashirama looked at him, betrayed.

“This could be a good time then to tell you that you’ve been sending me house ads for the past month and a half, then?” Hashirama actually choked on his water. This was worse than he thought. He coughed and then asked “I what?!” Madara raised a very judging eyebrow explaining “You keep sending me house ads. At first I thought those were houses you were working on or something, I don’t know, but then you sent more and more and well… I kinda figured you wanted to move in together but you never said anything and…” Madara shrugged and Hashirama buried his face in his hands. “I’m an idiot.” Hashirama groaned pitifully and Madara snorted.

Hashirama gathered his thoughts for a moment, reigned in his embarrassment and said “I didn’t want to make this a big deal but it kinda is so… Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about moving in together, see if it was something you too wanted or… So, what do you think?” Madara snorted once more and Hashirama glared. Madara cleared his throat and replied calmly “I would have said yes after the first father’s day we spent together.” Hashirama brought one hand to his neck and gently rubbed the cord of the necklace Madara had gifted him on that occasion; the teal blue gem resting against his skin was a gentle but constant weight Hashirama was happy to carry.

Hashirama smiled and asked slyly “So are we really going to do this?” Madara smirked “We are.”

-

Somehow, almost miraculously between their jobs and taking care of the minions, they found some time to actually visit some of the houses they had chosen together. After little more than two months, during which Hashirama and Tenzou had practically moved in with Madara and Obito, they found what really suited their needs; the only thing left to do was to show the house to the minions and hope they too would like it.

Hashirama parked in front of what he hoped would be their new home and waited for Madara to join him after having picked up the kids from school talking to Mr. Sarutobi, their real estate agent. The house wasn’t huge, per se, but was bigger than Madara’s one story house and Hashirama’s apartment; it was a two-storey building with a small but cozy front porch and yard, a recently renovated huge garage and a big backyard with a pool. Neither of them had been looking for a pool but it was a welcomed addition and Hashirama hoped it would win the kids’ hearts. He wasn’t above a little bribery but the pool and the fact that the Hatake’s was just about a couple of streets over had Hashirama quite sure about the positive response his little terrors would have.

Hashirama waved when Madara finally parked beside his car and the kids came running at him, apparently excited and curious about what was going on. They all followed Mr. Sarutobi inside, the kids looking at everything with big eyes and rushing from room to room enthusiastically; Hashirama snorted at their antics and lingered in the kitchen, not really needing to be shown the house once more. His phone started ringing and the sound was almost downed by Obito’s thrilled and loud yell from upstairs. Hashirama shook his head bringing the phone to his ear. “ _They’re getting married! They’re finally getting married!!_ ” “Ko?” Hashirama questioned confused and the only response he got were more excited noises coming from his cousin. “Have you finally lost your mind?” Hashirama asked amused and a bit worried. Kohari spluttered and dropped a bomb “ _Tobirama and Izuna! I’m planning the wedding!_ ” Hashirama rubbed at his face and groaned “Finally. I couldn’t stand them anymore!” then after a moment added “Wait. Why are you telling me this?” Kohari coughed and Hashirama rolled his eyes, exasperated and done with every single member of his family. “ _This conversation never happened._ ” His cousin stated and Hashirama just snorted, begrudgingly agreeing. “Ok. Is there a …” “ _Bye, Hashi. See you on Saturday!_ ” Kohari ended the call and Hashirama was left staring at the black screen of his phone; he groaned and rubbed at his face before pocketing his phone and starting looking for his family.

This wedding, even if long awaited, really was not what they needed right now. His family definitely enjoyed seeing him suffer. On the bright side, Hashirama had won their bet. He grinned heading upstairs; Madara didn’t know what was coming.

-

Actually moving into their new home had been something between a nightmare and a dream, bouncing between peaks of total despair and a sense of fulfillment. The kids had been elated and tried to help in their own way as much as they could, putting away clothes and books and toys in the various boxes, carrying the numerous potted plants into the cars and talking nonstop about their new rooms and their new home and how they couldn’t wait for summer to come so they could play in the pool. Both Madara and himself couldn’t help the grin splitting their faces at their sons’ enthusiasm.

Hashirama parked in their new garage and both Madara and the kids came out the help him carry the last of the boxes inside; they were done, those were the very last boxes left, and even if their new home was a mess of boxes scattered almost everywhere and nothings really had a place yet, Hashirama was happy, even if tired, and so were the kids and Madara, too. It was too late at night to start unboxing and organizing the space so all of them just left the boxes in what would be the dining room before collapsing in the living room.

“Pizza?” Madara asked and Hashirama snorted, well knowing the other had done so just to enjoy Tenzou’s joyful request of “Double cheese!” and Obito’s loud cry of “With extra marinara!” It wasn’t even a question worth asking anymore since the reply was always the same. Madara ordered and then they waited for the delivery guy starting to watch a movie.

That first night in their new home, they slept on the living room floor in a nest of pillows and blankets. Hashirama so regretted it in the morning when his back complained loudly at the awkward sleeping position but that night, loosely holding Madara’s fingers, Obito still trying to suck on his thumb and Tenzou mumbling in his sleep, Hashirama was more than happy to lay on the floor.

-

Hashirama trudged inside tiredly shuffling his feet and shivering from the sudden warmth. It was freezing cold outside, the sky heavy with an incoming snowstorm. He left his shoes in the entrance and wriggled his toes inside the fuzzy slippers, relishing in the sensation of the soft material at the end of the day. The project he was working on was taking a lot of his time but Hashirama could finally see the end of the tunnel. From the kitchen he could hear Madara and the minions, clearly working on their dinner if the sound of clashing pots and Madara’s quiet instructions were anything to go by. A hot meal was exactly what Hashirama needed. He quietly pattered to the small studio they had set up to leave his bags then headed for the kitchen.

Obito and Tenzou were both standing on their stools and watching Madara put together their meal; if Hashirama was correct, and he was, they would have lasagna for dinner. Obito snatched two pieces of mozzarella cheese from a bowl, gave one to Tenzou, and the kids grinned at each other munching happily; Madara pretended not to see and Hashirama shook his head before saying around a grin of his own “Smells delicious.” The minions jumped down and ran at him with twin cries of “Papa!” and Hashirama couldn’t deny how his heart swelled from emotions when they both wrapped their arms around him. Hashirama patted their heads, noticing that both needed another haircut sooner rather than later, and asked “How was your day?” They started talking, strangely one at the time, and released him so Hashirama could sit at the counter and listen to what they were telling him. He snatched one of the last pieces of mozzarella left in the bowl and popped it in his mouth grinning at the kids who giggled delighted. Madara mumbled “That’s why they keep doing that.” seemingly to himself and Hashirama just grinned more, paying him no mind.

-

Hashirama glanced at the clock at the bottom of his screen and winced at the late hour; he gently rubbed at his eyes and saved the latest version of the project before shutting his laptop down. He yawned a jaw cracking yawn, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and shuffled out of the studio. The TV was still on in the living room so Hashirama headed in that direction only to find Madara snoring on the couch, a political debate on screen. Hashirama shook Madara’s shoulder and only when the other groaned and started blinking he turned the device off. They silently treaded upstairs, checked on the kids one last time, and collapsed in bed together after having shed their clothes on the floor. Hashirama was barely able to leave his glasses on the nightstand table before falling asleep. Madara was already snoring with his face pressed in his pillow.

-

Hashirama woke up when Madara yawned loudly, shifting in bed and stealing most of the blankets. He curled in a ball and complained mumbling grumpily to himself. A muffled yelp coming from somewhere in the house had Hashirama blinking through the mess of his hair covering his face. Madara got out of bed and hastily got dressed before almost running downstairs. Hashirama rolled on his back and blinked up at the ceiling; he frowned when the ugly chandelier came into focus, they really needed to find a new one. He rolled out of bed and into his clothes before walking toward the kitchen where at least one member of his family was.

Madara mumbled a quiet “Good morning.” giving him a cup of hot coffee and Hashirama nodded, took a cautious sip and blinked before leaning closer and resting his forehead on Madara’s shoulder. “They’re awake. No school today.” Madara said through a yawn and Hashirama straightened looking around the house for their missing sons. He walked into the living room, cradling the cup to his chest, and saw his minions almost pressing their noses on the window glass, their breaths fogging it. Outside everything was white and coated in a very tall layer of snow, just like the weather forecast had announced the previous day, and more was still falling. Hashirama leaned against the couch and just looked at the almost manic look in the kids’ eyes. “Good morning, minions.” Hashirama eventually said, then added “Breakfast?” They walked back into the kitchen with perfect timing, just when Madara was setting their plates on the counter, and they enjoyed the unexpected but welcome moment together.

-

Hashirama spat toothpaste foam in the sink and opened the tab to rinse his mouth. Madara made an almost squeaking noise in the shower and Hashirama snickered delighted. Madara opened the shower door, dripping wet and clearly unamused, and asked “Can you give me a new shampoo?” Hashirama grinned, bending to retrieve the item from under the sink before turning around to face Madara. “Oh! They need an haircut.” Madara snatched the bottle from his hand, glaring mildly, and closed the door, resuming his shower but replying loudly enough to be heard over the running water “I already asked and they want to grow it out.” Hashirama stopped with the mouthwash pressed to his lips and raised an eyebrow asking “Why?” before taking a gulp. “We have long hair and they want long hair too. I don’t know, it’s kids’ logic.” Hashirama watched his other eyebrow raise in the mirror and almost swallowed the mouthwash before quickly spitting it out with a cough.

He dried his mouth with a towel then sat on the toilet waiting for Madara to finish his shower so they could talk without shouting since they kids were already sleeping, or they were supposed to at least. The shower finally stopped running and Madara stepped outside in all his naked and wet glory for Hashirama to bask in. If this was some kind of plot for Madara to get laid it was working and Hashirama really wasn’t impressed with himself; was he really so weak? He followed a drop running along Madara’s inner thigh and licked his lips. Yes, he was weak, not that it really mattered.

Hashirama coughed and asked “So they don’t want a haircut? They want long hair like us?” Madara hummed in reply tying a towel around his waist and Hashirama didn’t mourn the loss of the previous view one bit, not at all. “Ok. But what about football and volleyball?” Madara looked at him through the mirror and stated calmly “We’ll cross that bridge when it comes.” Hashirama nodded and then just enjoyed the show of Madara getting ready for bed from his position on the toilet.

-

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at Madara when he got up from the dining table and calmly strode back into the kitchen. Obito was still pushing his broccoli into Tenzou’s plate, only eating one out of three pieces, so they clearly hadn't finished with their dinner. Hashirama shook his head and fondly scolded Obito who just grinned back at him before pushing his place into Tenzou’s awaiting hands; Tenzou stuffed his mouth with the remaining vegetables, his cheeks round and full, and munched contently around a grin of his own. Hashirama snorted and stuck out his tongue at both of them. “You done?” Madara asked loudly from the other room and Obito jumped on his chair shouting “Yeah!” Hashirama swore he could hear Tenzou swallowing his mouthful during the following almost deafening silence.

Madara walked back holding a tray with four small plates and forks and a cake; he was smirking and Hashirama felt like he was missing something since the minions were grinning at him, too. “What are we celebrating?” He asked warily, already bracing against the overexcited cries the kids would release. Madara sighed dramatically, picked up the knife and held it loosely in his hand above the cake; Hashirama glanced from him, to the kids, to the cake and back again and waited until Madara declared gleefully “We finished finished unpacking today.” The minions erupted in ecstatic cries of joy launching into the story of how they helped with completing this seemingly endless task while Madara finally cut the cake and Hashirama just grinned happily.

-

Hashirama was supervising a study session that was quickly devolving into a pillow fight in the living room while making dinner. He sighed and listened to the muffled yelp Obito let out when Rin finally managed to smack him in the face with a pillow before being smack back by Tenzou standing precariously on the sofa; Hashirama snorted loudly when Kakashi just pulled casually at Tenzou’s ankle only to miscalculate and have Tenzou collapsing on him. Hashirama let them be for the time being carefully listening to their laughs and battle cries while finishing in the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting Madara to come home that night since he was working on a very big case, something concerning a new group of dung dealers, so that night it would only be him and the wild geese still squeaking in the living room. “Dinner’s almost ready! You all better wash your hand before setting the table!” Hashirama called, relishing in the sudden silence, and checked the pot one last time listening to their loud steps in the direction of the bathroom.

-

Hashirama blinked at the digital clock on Madara’s nightstand table; the blue numbers blinked back at him 3:44 AM and he blindly patted under the pillows looking for his ringing phone, frowning at the ID. In the three years and something they had spent together Hashirama had never received a call from the precinct, least of all in the middle of the night. “Yes?” “ _Hashirama, hi. I’m calling from KPD._ ” “Yeah. I figured. So?” Hashirama quietly cleared his throat. “ _You’re Madara’s contact and he’s at Konoha General Hospital now. Doctors said he’s fine, nothing major but you needed to be told._ ” Hashirama sat up and ran a hand down his face trying to gather his errant thoughts before replying “Ok. I’ll be there in a bit.” Hashirama ended the call and swung his legs on the side of the bed before standing and walking into their closet. He quickly picked up a pair of comfy sweats and a sweatshirt valiantly trying not to think.

Hashirama didn’t know how he did that but less than half an hour later he was driving to KGH, glasses perched on his nose and blinking rapidly, with the kids dressed and wide awake in the back seats; Obito was stressing his safety belt while Tenzou kept rubbing at his eyes and frowning.

With two kids in tow and each squeezing one of his hands, Hashirama made his way toward the nurse desk and said “We’re here for Detective Uchiha.” The nurse nodded and smiled kindly before showing them to Madara’s room. Madara’s partner, Detective Yamanaka Hashirama believed he was but wasn’t sure, stood from his position at the end of Madara’s bed when they entered following the nurse and quietly left the room with soft but reassuring words; the nurse closed the door behind her back and Hashirama calmly walked toward the bed, holding tightly onto their sons’ hands so they wouldn’t just jump on Madara.

Madara smiled tiredly at them all and gently patted the empty spot on his left side; Hashirama let Tenzou and Obito go and they silently climbed in bed with Madara curling around his side like scared kittens. Hashirama dragged the chair from the end of the bed to the middle and sat down heavily before resting his hand on Madara’s knee.

Madara’s right wrist was in a cast but he was running his other hand along the kids’ backs, calming them down. “What else.” Hashirama asked quietly because a broken wrist was too little to warrant a bed stay in the hospital. Madara whispered “Concussion.” and Hashirama nodded before squeezing once his knee. The room was quiet, just the low murmur of Madara reassuring the kids and the noises of the various machines, and Hashirama glanced around for the first time; it was a rather big room with only another empty bed in it and wide windows. Hashirama sat as comfortably as he could in the uncomfortable chair and rubbed circles with his thumb on Madara’s knee.

Eventually the kids drifted back off into sleep, Obito laying on Madara’s hip and chest and Tenzou curled around his arm, and Hashirama got up to retrieve a blanket from the other bed to cover them. Madara blinked slowly at him and this close Hashirama could see the tired look in his eyes and a bruise on his temple; he gently swiped Madara’s hair off his face and shook his head, smiling slightly. He bent to land a kiss on Madara’s bruised skin and Madara sighed contently, relaxing all at once and promptly falling asleep. Hashirama snorted quietly before sitting once more on the chair; his hand went back on Madara’s knee.

-

Madara was discharged two days later and Hashirama picked him up from the hospital before driving to the school to pick up their minions. They cheered finally relaxed and without worries about their Dad’s health seeing him doing normal things and Hashirama enjoyed his awkwardness when all the kids in their sons’ group gave him ‘Get well soon’ cards; unsurprisingly, Anko’s card was purple and with small colorful snakes on it.

They bid their goodbyes and Hashirama drove to a small coffee shop so they could have a small treat before going home to celebrate, the minions’ happy chatter about what cake they would eat filling the car; Hashirama relaxed in his seat with a small sigh and Madara wound his pinkie around Hashirama’s for the entire drive.

-

The sight of Madara trying to button up his shirt with only one hand was exhilarating and Hashirama would gladly spend the whole day watching him but they had a wedding to attend to so with a sigh Hashirama let his bowtie on the bed and strode toward Madara. For his part Madara just looked unimpressed with himself and the world and Hashirama snorted right in his face, amused.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Madara said grumpily and Hashirama grinned, slowly buttoning his white shirt before tucking it into his pants and grabbing his tie. With a few more moments Hashirama was able to straighten the collar, roll the sleeve over the cast and then pat Madara’s nice pec pretending to smooth the fabric. He wriggled teasingly his eyebrows at Madara before turning around and picking up his bowtie. While he was fixing it he called “Are you ready, minions?” Twin grumpy groans reached his ears and Hashirama snorted while Madara rolled his eyes. Tenzou stalked inside their room heading directly for Madara, who was sitting on the bed and tying his shoelaces with awkward movements, and grumpily said “It’s the buttons.” Madara sighed, ran his uninjured hand through his hair and replied sadly “Wrong dad then, buddy. I can't help you with than at the moment.” Tenzou frowned but nodded before turning to him and Hashirama crouched down to once more button up a shirt; Tenzou’s was a pale green and Hashirama tucked it in his jeans as well before turning him back to Madara, now holding Tenzou’s shoes.

Obito bounced in the room with a cheerful shout of “Done! All be myself!” Hashirama saw Madara raise a questioning eyebrow so he turned to Obito and started laughing. “What? What’s wrong? Papa! Why are you laughing! Don’t laugh!” Obito demanded and Hashirama nodded, trying to calm down. Obito’s blue shirt sure was buttoned up but clearly not the right way and was hanging in weird angles from his shoulders. Hashirama beckoned him closer and the kid stomped his feet for the few steps separating them. “A+ for effort, eagle. But you put the buttons in the wrong holes, see?” Hashirama explained calmly and after a moment Obito nodded meekly asking “Can you fix it?” Hashirama was already unbuttoning the shirt and he grinned nodding.

“Too tight, Dad.” “Still?” Hashirama glanced at Tenzou and Madara, the two clearly fighting hard against the shoelaces, and smiled buttoning the last of Obito’s buttons. Obito walked around him to look himself in the mirror and grinned declaring “I look awesome!” Hashirama snorted finally standing up, his knees popping, and reached for his own shoes; they all were looking rather handsome, him and Madara in black slacks and shirts, white for Madara and pale blue for himself, and the minions in jeans and much more colorful shirts. They made quite the view, Hashirama could easily say that much.

Tenzou ran past him to stand in front of the mirror beside his brother looking in wonder at his reflection and Madara stood as well, calmly striding there and saying while holding his phone “Smile for the fans, minions.” He took several pictures, the kids posing and having fun, until Hashirama joined them and then they all stood in front of the mirror for Madara to take even more. Some were silly, all of them making faces at each other and the mirror, other more serious, almost formal with the kids standing with their backs straight and chests puffed up. Hashirama enjoyed every second of that stolen time before the ceremony and his smile only widened when Madara wound his arm around his waist and dragged him closer for a kiss; the sound of someone taking a picture had Madara snorting through the kiss but Hashirama only grinned more, closing his eyes, and their sons’ clearly happy noises were the most perfect soundtrack he could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr, with the same pfp and nick, so don’t be afraid to reach out if you have questions about any of my fics or just for a chat! I’ll be happy to answer every question and make new friends!
> 
> PS: I’m my own beta so forgive any mistake but point that out and I’ll go back to fix everything!
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
